Sara's Secret
by Ziva4Tony
Summary: Sara has a secret she has never told anyone now everyone will know. This will be a Snickers story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a CSI fanfic, I am just borrowing the characters which all belongs to CBS. Please R+R . 

What happens when Sara's past helps create a new future. This is based on the characters and show however I having Grissom and Sarah as only friends. Snickers all the way!!!

Grissom and Nick arrived at the 419. Two parents were killed and a little 9 year old girl had been found hiding in her closet. She had been scared of Grissom however she came out for Nick and refused to let go. She was scared and breaking Nick's heart. This little girl had the most beautiful dark brown hair with the deep brown eyes. This made him think of Sara for some reason. "You know darling I have a friend named Sara…." At the name the little girl started to cry and said " Momma Sara 555-2312" and then cried and curled into Nick. However Nick knew that number he had called it thousands of times.

Nick easily grabbed his phone from his jacket and hit speed dial number 1 and in a minute Sara answered. Sar does 1389 Millard Lane mean anything to you? Sara's heart stopped why would Nick ask that, unless. "Nick why are you there?" "Grissom and I was called for a 419" Then Nick heard a panic in Sara's voice as she said "I will be right there and hung up."

Sara knew this trip like the back of her hand, she made been making trips there at least 5 times a years for the past 5 years since they had moved there. Steve, Kallie or Stephanie which one? She could not ask she could not bear to hear it might just be her. Twenty minutes later Sara pulled onto the road and parked her SUV and ran out and up to the house. She could see Nick holding her and the tears just flowed, then she called out "Stephanie, Stephy, oh thank God you are ok." Stephanie saw Sara and wiggled away from Nick and the tears started to flow from her also. "Momma, Momma Sara, Momma Sara." Stephanie flew into Sara's arm and she grabbed her and both of just held on for dear life. "Oh, Baby, Momma Sara is here" Sara cringed this was there secret word to say incase she was ever in trouble. She was always Aunt Sara her mommy was Kallie and daddy was Steve the people she had choose to adopt and raise her daughter.

Nick and Grissom both stared at the sight. Sara with a little girl how had they not known. Grissom was holding a picture that was Kallie, Steve, Sara and a baby in the hospital. He showed Nick and said well I see we do not need to call her, how did…?" Grissom points toward Sara and the little girl. "Well I made a comment that the little girl looked like a friend of mine named Sara and she said Sara and her phone number and went quiet again. Well I knew who that number belonged to so I called her and asked if this address meant anything and 20 minutes later she was here and well you saw what happen." Nick was looking at the picture Sara was looking at the little girl and that face he knew was her face of I know this is best but I do not want to do this. The Westby's looked very happy. It was very apparent Sara was in a hospital gown and this must have been a photo after the baby was born.

Grissom did not know what to say , kids were not his thing. Sara and him had recently decided a relationship was not possible because when she asked him about kids he told her they were to old. Sara then told him that she could not continue as one day she might like a family, maybe even adopt. Grissom wondered how close Sara had came to tell him about her child, if he would have said yes would she have told him about her.

Nick walked up to the two Sara's eyes were red and swollen he figured she must have cried and been worried the entire ride to the house. "Sara" Nick said gently trying to get her attention "Sara, we need to get trace off of Stephanie and see if she saw anything." Sara cringed at the thought her baby was almost the same age as she was when she lost her parents. This was not suppose to happen to Stephanie she was suppose to have 2 parents and live happily ever after.

"Baby, this is my friend Nick we need to go with him and we are going to change your clothes and and ….. " Sara could not say anything more she was looking in her daughters scared eyes and right now all she wanted to do was scoop her up and get her away.

"Sara, we can not take any clothes from the house , you know…" Sara glared at him in a way he had never seen before yet, he had seen this from his mom when she was being protective of him or his siblings. "I want to go in!" "Baby stay here with Uncle Nick I promise you are safe with him I will be right back." "No Mama he will get you." Stephanie grabbed hold of Sara with a death grip. "Baby, did you see who did this?" Stephanie looked into Sara's eyes and nodded. "he told Daddy, that he was my real Daddy and he would not let anyone else raise me. Momma Sara he also said you lied he was yelling that he did not rape you. Then I heard Mommy tell him please do not hurt me, I called 911 and when the sirens were coming closer he shot them. Momma Sara it is my fault if I had not called the police maybe he would have not shot them." "Baby no, no, no….it is not your fault."

This is the first of several chapters let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

As always the characters belong to CBS, I am just borrowing them. Snickers to come promise.

Holding her daughter she started to cry again. Sara had never wanted Stephanie know she was a product of rape. Her adopted parents and Sara had agreed to make up a story he was killed in the Military. Now not only did her daughter know, however she was going to have to discuss this with her co-workers. It had been a hard decision to continue with the pregnancy 10 years ago, and even harder to adopt her baby out. She never blamed the baby however she was scared that should might one day, so giving the baby a loving family was the right thing to do.

Nick and Gil heard everything. Neither one of them knew what to say or do. Nick did what came naturally to him, he went over to Sara and Stephanie and hugged them both and started to gently edge them toward his SUV.

He then grabbed out his cell phone and called Warrick and asked him to go and buy an outfit for a 9 year old girl size 9 or 10. Sara and Stephanie were in the back seat holding onto each other for dear life. Nick had handed Grissom Sara's keys so he could drive back her SUV to the lab.

They arrived back to the lab. Nick escorted Sara and Stephanie into the lab, he then went and grabbed an extra shirt from his locker. Then he went back to the lounge and reminded Sara they needed Stephanie's clothes.

Until Warrick got there with a change of clothes she could wear his shirt and use a blanket to cover up. Sara knew Nick was right and she told Stephy it was ok, and that Nick had to stay in the room and this one time she could change clothes in front of him. Stephy was just getting to that stage where she was getting shy about these things. However she knew Sara was all she had now and she would not lie to her. She could do this, after all Sara seem to trust him. Nick got the clothes and went to start processing them. Leaving Stephy and Sara back in the lounge.

Nick stood outside the room watching Sara and Stephy the love they both had for each other. He wanted to be there with them holding them both. However the best way he could help them was find the killer.

Catherine was walking down the hall and saw Sara on the couch with a small child's head resting on her lap. She noticed the way Sara was stroking her hair, just like she strokes Lindsey's. Sara never seem to amaze her, she could be so maternal at times.

She walked into the lounge and could see Sara had been crying and the little girl was still doing small sniffles in her sleep. "Sar, are you ok?"

Sara took a deep breath and nodded, she knew if she started to talk the tears would come. "Sara is this Stephanie Westby? " Sara nodded. "Sara the Social worker is here to take her to foster care."

"NO! They can not take my daughter I have the papers to prove I am to have full custody in the event of anything happening to her adoptive parents." Sara was near panic Cath could not believe what she just heard, however she knew Sara would not lie about something like this.

Stephy had awoken as Sara voice was near a panic. "Momma, are you ok?"

"Sara I can stay with her while you go talk to the social worker." Catherine offered.

Sara wondered what Cath also knew, had Nick told her what Stephy had said?

"Thanks, sweetie I will be back, I need to go talk to someone. Catherine will be here ok."

"I get to stay with you right Momma?"

"yes baby, I will never let anyone separate us I promise."

Stephanie looked at Cath she had heard Sara talk to her Mommy about her co-workers and knew Sara worked for the police.

"Are you a police lady? My Mommy said Momma Sara worked for the police solving puzzles. Mommy said Momma Sara is the bestest Momma cause she gave me to her and daddy to love. Is Momma Sara the bestest at her job also?"

Catherine was so touched by this little girl, she apparently knew Sara and probably a side they never saw of her at work. "Yes, dear Sara is the best."

"Good then she will find the man who killed my mommy and daddy and keep him from killing her also."

Catherine held her breath for a minute, this little girl had been through a lot tonight, how was she going to answer her.

"You know Sara is very good and we all will help protect you and Sara. Do you know who this person was?"

"He said he was my real Daddy, but my real daddy died that is what Mommy, Daddy and Sara said, and they would not lie they have always told me the truth to include that I was adopted." Stephy was starting to feel tired however she just wanted to make sure that this lady understood everything. "Momma Sara loved me so much she found Mommy and Daddy for me."

Catherine could tell Stephanie was well adjusted , Sara must be very proud. "Ms Catherine what does rape mean?"

Catherine was stunned why would this child ask and how would she answer.

Thanks to all who R+R. More to come please continue to R+R :)


	3. Chapter 3

This has some Grissom Sara but only friendship. Snickers is coming I promise. Again their characters belong to CBS I am just borrowing them. 

Sara went down the hall and stopped by her locker and grabbed the envelope she had in there. She had kept a copy at work incase there was ever an emergency she had it. She then walked into Gil's office where the Social worker was waiting. Grissom was just arriving back and saw Sara going into his office with the Social Worker. Grissom then walked down the hall into the office so he could offer some moral support.

"These are copies of the adoption and of there will and papers needed to give me custody incase of Kallie and Steve's inability to care for Stephanie." Sara could not say it just yet, she was having a hard time saying death. The social worker looked at the papers and agreed that for now Sara could have Stephanie and she would officially put the paperwork in with the court in the morning. Sara had been ready for a fight it was a sigh of relieve that it had went so easy.

"Where is Stephy?" Grissom asked.

"She is with Catherine, hopefully asleep in the lounge. Stephy can be very chatty if she decides she trusts you. So I really hope she is asleep." Sara was avoiding Grissom's eyes, she could only imagine the pity he was probably feeling for her and she hated pity.

"So I assume she is the reason you asked about children? If I would have said yes would you have told me about her?" Grissom cupped her chin and moved her to look at him.

"No, I have never told anyone besides my old co-workers in San Fran about her. They all knew of the circumstances and knew better than to discuss it. It was the hardest thing I have ever done giving my baby away. However I was scared I could not raise her alone, and with the circumstances of her conception well I never wanted a chance I may not love her as much as needed." Sara always felt safe talking to Grissom he was a good listener. However she now knew that was all they had.

"Sara before we go further you will need to make a statement why not get Brass in here and you can explain everything." Grissom knew with her being the birth mother and guardian she would be a suspect even though Stephy said it was a man. "Would you want Nick in here for support, you know he really cares about you?" Grissom had known for the past 7 years Nick had been smitten with Sara, maybe now was the time to put two of his kids together, they needed each other after all.

"Grissom, you know I guess I would rather tell him" she looked away "Yeah, please, however can I talk to him first."

"Sure dear, I will go get him" Grissom left and went to go get Nick.

"Sara" Nick called her name out with that sweet Texan drawl. "Gris said you needed to talk"

"Nick, ummm I need to give a statement, however I would rather tell you personally and privately. I just do not want you to think.." Sara was having a hard time getting the words out. Nick and her had just started to get close again, especially after the fiasco with Grissom.

"Sara" Nick cupped her chin gently and looked into her eyes. "This is me I do not judge you , I just want to help you and Stephy. I am sure you had a good reason for keeping this to yourself. " Nick could only imagine how this had eaten at Sara all these years.

"Nick sit down I want to explain this. Stephanie as you all know by now is my daughter, she will be 10 September 20th. I gave her up for adoption when she was 3 days old it was an open adoption. Kallie and Steve relocated to Vegas about 5 years ago, and well I see them whenever I want. Stephanie knew I was her birth mom, however Kallie was her Mommy. Momma Sara was a word we came up to use if she ever felt in danger she could call and ask for momma Sara and I would know she was in trouble. Mainly she either called me Sara or Aunt Sara. Stephanie was told her birth father had died in combat in the military before she was born. The one lie I do not ever regret telling her." Sara took a deep breath and looked at Nick she could see the love and concern in his dark brown eyes.

"Christmas 1996, I went with a couple friends to a bar, we had a couple drinks, and for the first time in my life I only two drinks. Well, Owen Abbot was a man I had met from a conference a few months prior, and we had been emailing and talking on the phone. Well, that night he surprised me and showed up at the bar. Owen is older and well…." Sara again looked at Nick again all she saw was love and concern.

"Well, that night Owen did not stop at two drinks, and I was helping him get back to his room, and then all of sudden he was on top of me." The tears were starting she held them back she had to tell him what happen.

"Owen grabbed me, and started to pull at my clothes, I told him no. I fought against him, I was only trying to help him get back, he was married, then the next thing I know I awoke in the hospital. I was found by a housekeeper the next morning, I was unconscious. The rape kit matched Owen. " Sara took a deep breath and Nick reached out to hold her hand and brought her into a hug.

"I was unable to testify, however he pled out he was given 25 years for rape and attempted murder. No where on any record is mention of my pregnancy or Stephanie's birth. I actually had an appointment for an abortion, however once I got there I realized it was not the babies fault and even though I am pro choice I could not do it."

"As you said years ago you could never kill another person." Nick reminded her.

"I met Kallie in my rape support group, she had been brutally raped and survived, however she was unable to have children because of the rape. Kallie and her husband and I became good friends. When I was 7 months pregnant I asked them to become the adoptive family. I wanted to do a closed adoption however they talked me into an open adoption, a choice I am glad they pushed for." Sara took a deep breath and continued with her story.

"When she was born I thought I must be horrible giving away my baby. I almost kept her, even Kallie offered to let me take her home and then make the decision. However I knew I was making the correct decision she belonged with them, she deserved a normal healthy family. Not a single mom that did not know a thing about what a real family was." Sara took a deep breath.

"Ohhhhhh Nick she was never suppose to know what it is like to loose her parents, she was suppose to be happy all her life she is the perfect little girl, I love her so much." The tears started to fall and did not stop she was getting Nicks shirt all wet.

"Please Stephanie can not know , I never want her to know she was born because of a violent act." Nick reminded her that she only has to tell them she was raped they can read the court file, and he would help protect her and Stephy.

"I know Nick, however I wanted you to know everything."

"Sara that means alot to me thank you for sharing, I hope we can share more than this, I want to be here for you both." Nick then gave her a hug and prayed she felt his love.

After several minutes Nick and Sara got up and headed toward the interrogation room to give her statement.

Grissom and Brass listened as Sara gave a shortened version of the story she told Nick. They listened and realized how little they really knew Sara.

"Sara I will call and verify that Owen Abbot is in San Quentin." Brass stated. Why don't you go to the lounge and be with your daughter I am sure you both need each other now.

Sara left the room and went to the lounge. Catherine was sitting there as she had been brushing Stephy's hair. "Sara ummm we need to talk…." Nick was in the doorway and spoke up "I can keep an eye on her go ahead."

Catherine and Sara then headed to Catherine's office.

"Sara, Stephanie explained to me that she was adopted and that a man who came to her parents house tonight claimed he was her real father and did not rape you and killed her parents. Sara she wanted to know what rape was however I thought it was best that you might explain this to her. I asked her if she knew what it was and she said not really. She is very sweet and a lot like you, you can see the scientist in her, the wheels spinning in her head. You must be very proud, if you need any help call me please."

Sara thanked Catherine and told her she would talk to Stephy. "I may be calling you soon I think I will need lots of advice. However I really want to get back to Stephy."

Sara left Catherine's office and went back to the lounge . She figured Stephy must have awaken scared as Nick was singing softly to her about Christmas in Vegas.

Next thing Sara knew Grissom and Brass were behind her.

"Sara we need to talk to her alone." Grissom said this as cautiously as possible. He knew she would not like this.

"I knew you were going to, can Nick be with her at least?"

"Sure" Brass said.

Sara walked into the room and gently touched Nick and reached around and touched Stephy's hair.

"Sweetie, are you need to wake up, you need to go with Grissom, Office Brass and Nick and tell them everything that happen tonight. " Sara knew she was pretending to sleep, she knew her daughter fairly well considering she did not raise her.

Sara saw she had been changed into a princess shirt and jeans.

"Warrick did good, Cath changed her when we were talking." Nick let her know.

Sara gave a small grin and nodded.

"Momma he scares me" Stephy whispered and looked over at Grissom.

Nick could hear how scared Stephy sounded and knew he had to do something.

All of sudden she realized that Grissom looked similar to Owen, why had she never seen it before.

She grabbed her baby and just whispered over and over she would be ok. Nick overheard what Stephy said and nodded to get Grissom and Brass out of the room.

"Gris she's scared of you, how about letting Warrick or Cath go in with interview you can stay with Sara."

Next chapter maybe a few days I work night shift and have to work the next 3 days. Thanks to all that have reviewed my story. Please R+R. Coming up next will be Stephy's statement and review of Sara's rape case.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long to post , however I have been very busy. Usuall disclaimer CSI and characters belong to CBS

Grissom agreed he would stay with Sara, maybe he could get the story behind Owen, he knew Sara well enough there was more to this story. Grissom walked out of the room and went to get Catherine and Warrick to find out which one wanted to go interview Stephanie.

Warrick and Catherine were in trace talking when Grissom came in.

"Well, guys, the time has come we need to interview Stephanie and she is scared of me so you two need to decide which one will go in with Nick and Brass to interview her." Grissom said it as a matter of fact and watched the two of them decide.

"How about letting Stephanie choose who she wants in there?" Catherine offered.

Warrick agreed and they walked to the interview room where Stephy and Nick and Brass were all waiting.

"Stephy this is Warrick and I want to give you the chance to choose who you want in here as you talk about what happen tonight."

You could see the wheels turning and then Stephanie turned and whispered to Nick.

"Is Catherine friends with Momma Sara?"

"Yes she is friends with both of them" Nick whispered back.

She looked at both of them and then pointed to Warrick and then motioned to whisper at Catherine.

"Will you stay with Momma Sara I think she needs someone until I can get back to be with her, and keep that man from her he scares me." Stephy sounded so concerned and scared it broke Catherine's heart.

"Sure I will go be with her" Catherine said

Catherine left the room and headed down the hall she could only imagine what must be going through her head.

Interview room

"Stephy we need to video tape this interview ok?" Brass stated

Stephanie nodded and reached out and grabbed Nicks hand to hold onto. Warrick saw this and thought daughter like mother.

"Stephanie can you tell us your full name and what happen tonight everything you remember?" Nick asked her.

"Stephanie Ann Stiles Westby I go by Stephy. Are you wanting to know from when the phone call came or just when the man came to the house?"

"Lets start with the phone call." Nick said

"Mommy got a phone call as I was going to bed at 8:30 and I was suppose to be brushing my teeth, however I could hear mommy sounding like she was worried so I snuck partly down the stairs to ummm….well…" Stephy was a little embarrassed now.

"It is ok we all have eavesdropped on our parents at some time." Nick assured her.  
"Well, Mommy sounded mad and tried to keep her voice down so I could not hear. However she said no, you can not see her, you need to stay away, if they had to they would get a court order. Then she said stay away or I will call the police. The one thing I was confused is she said Sara had left Nevada, and moved to Virginia." Stephy took a snip of water then continued.

"I had not seen Momma Sara for two weeks so I thought maybe it was true, and I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth and went into my room and called Momma Sara and she was still here so I did not understand why Mommy was lying."

Brass interrupted her "What did you say to Sara?"

"I just told her I missed her and wanted to see her soon. I did not tell her about the phone call, I would not want her and Mommy to get mad. I liked having both Mommy, Daddy and Sara." Tears started to form, however she was not going to cry yet. She had to tell them the rest.

"I am not sure when, however I woke up to a strange man's voice in the house. I crept to the stairs to sneak a peak and he was yelling that he just wanted to see me, he said I know you have her that is a picture of her she looks just like Sara, and I was lucky I did not look like him." Stephy now had tears starting to fall and Nick gently wiped them away.

"I heard Mommy and Daddy say I was staying with a friend and saw he had a gun like Sara has when she works and that scared me so I grabbed my special cell phone Momma Sara gave me and went and hid in my closet and called 911. I could hear there voices get louder, and then he said she lied he did not rape her and that he was going to take me I was his. Then the sirens started to come down the road and I heard to shots and Mommy screamed and then the lady on my phone said the police were in the house but stay in the closet they would come get me." Now the tears were non stop and Stephy was starting to have trouble talking.

"The police man that came in my room asked me if I was ok and said we needed to play a game in order to the leave the house. He took my comforter off my bed and wrapped me up and said I could look when we got the police car. I know he just did not want me to see Mommy and Daddy dead in the living room." Stephy's sobs were making it harder to talk.

"Then I do not remember what happen all the police were there and I just wanted Mommy and Daddy and I was scared to ask about Sara it was suppose to be a secret. However you said something about Sara and I remember her saying it was ok to tell someone about her if something bad ever happen or if there was an emergency. I should have called Sara before I called the police she could have saved Mommy and Daddy." Stephy then leaned into Nick who gave her a big hug.

All three men in the room were near tears. They hated cases dealing with kids. However even though they just met her she was one of there own kids.

"Thanks Stephanie, do you think you could pick a picture of this man out?"

"Yes, though I told you he looks a lot like that old man that was here earlier. Can I go see Momma now?

"Let me go bring her to you." Warrick offered he knew Grissom and Catherine were going to question Sara about the man who was Stephanie's father and her rapist.

Grissom's Office

Sara watched Nick walk Stephy into the interview room. She was glad he was staying with her she and her daughter both trusted Nick. Then she saw Catherine come out and she walked up to Sara and Grissom. "I was asked to come be with you to make sure you are ok." Catherine said with a small smirk.

"Kids are amazing they always worry about us as much as we worry about them." She gently rubbed Sara's arm.

"Lets go into my office" Grissom offered.

Grissom had just received the file on Owen Abbot however before they got into the file they wanted to hear Sara's side.

"Sara we are going to have to open up the rape case against Owen since that is her father however I thought before we read it you might want to tell us what happen."

Sara told the story she had told Nick. Catherine and Grissom listened .

Grissom then asked one of the hardest questions he had to ask.

"Did you have a sexual relationship prior to this with Owen?"

Sara looked away.

"Yes, I had sex one other time with him, however it was consensual and Stephy was not conceived from that time. When I found out he was married I told him I would not break up a marriage. A friend told me he was married a few weeks after I met him." Sara knew they had to ask however she had put this behind her she hated to relive it again..

"I did not want to testify because I was pregnant and because I did not want to have to deal with being called a tramp or worse in a court. Then next thing I know he made a deal. However he should still be in prison." Sara turned away and tried to hide her emotions.

"Sara I believe you. You put Stephanie first as any mother would. " Catherine tried to show some support.

Grissom finally opened up the file and saw the picture of Owen and agreed with Stephanie he did look like Owen.

"Sara do you want to look at the file with us?" Grissom asked

"You know I have never seen it. I am not sure I want to." Sara stated

"Sara I can understand if you do not want to go through the file." Catherine gently reached out and touched her friends shoulder to offer support.

Just then Warrick knocked on the door and informed them that Stephanie had identified the man as Owen Abbot in a photo lineup.

Sara became ghostly pale.

"I think we have no choice but to go through the file, he is not going to get my daughter." Sara mumbled.

"Sara right now Stephy needs you, why don't you let me take you both to a safe house tonight and you get some rest and we can start fresh on this after some sleep." Warrick offered.

"Sara you have 3 months of emergency family leave you can take, so I am putting you on EFMLA starting now and after that you can use your vacation time if you need." Grissom stated.  
"I …. Thanks I think I will take the time, Stephy needs me and when I lost everything at her age I had no one, well I am not having that happen to her." Sara head was spinning her life was changing she had to get Stephy and protect her.

With all that was said Sara and Warrick left and went to the break room where Nick and Stephy were sitting sharing a soda.

"Momma, can we go now, I am really tired, I can sleep on your couch since you only have one bedroom in your apartment." Stephy offered.

"Ummm…. Stephy we are going to take you and Sara to what is called a safe house, until we know for sure that bad guy does not know where Sara lives." Warrick stated

"Can Nick come with us?" Stephy asked as she grabbed his hand tighter.

"Sara, if you want I would be willing to come with you and stay with you, that is if you would like?" Nick was falling head over heals with Stephy, which considering he was head over heals for her mother was understandable.

"Nick, I ummm well…. I do not want to impose…." Sara stumbled over her words as she spoke.

"Nick you have lots of vacation also saved up, so if you want you can have the next 2 weeks off." Grissom offered as his team stood there.

When he spoke he say Stephy jump off of Nicks lap and run and grab on Sara and held tightly and hid her face. Grissom had seen the picture and did not really see a resemblance other than age to himself and Owen, however for Stephy there was a strong correlation to him and Owen.

"Stephy it is ok, this is Gil Grissom he is my boss, I promise you he did not hurt your Mommy and Daddy. He is a good guy and you can trust him." Sara whispered to her daughter.

Slowly she looked at him, however she knew he was not the man at the house she was still not sure she trusted him. Nick and Warrick and Catherine she felt ok with, however she would give him a chance cause everyone else seem comfortable around him.

"When can we go" Stephy asked with a yawn.

Sara looked at Nick. "We can go now. Let me bring my Denali around we can go to the safe house in Pahrump." Nick offered.

"Sara and Nick I will make arrangements to have 24 hour surveillance at the house. Remember to stay inside we will get clothing and groceries to you all tomorrow. Sara and Stephy we will make arrangements later for Kallie and Stephens funeral. We are going to announce that you have been placed with family in another state, though we will not say which state. Hopefully we will have this man apprehended soon and you can resume your lives." Brass stated.

Nick left to get his Denali and pull it up to the garage they wanted no chance anyone saw Sara and Stephy getting into his car and following them.

Thanks to all who have R&R I love to hear what you say.


	5. Chapter 5

Again CBS owns CSI I am just borrowing them. Stephy is my creation though. 

Sara sat in the back seat with Stephy cuddled in her seat belt leaning the most she could into Sara. Sara could no longer keep the silent tears back that were running down her face. The drive to Pahrump will take about an hour and half Catherine promised she would make arrangements to have clothes for Sara and Stephy and Nick brought to the safe house.

Nick watched in the rear view mirror occasionally and saw the tear streaked faces of two most beautiful ladies he ever seen and knew. He could see a side of Sara he had seen once before when she protected the little girl that had been a victim of sexual abuse at the hands of her father/grandfather. He could barely remember the case now, and at one time he thought he would never forget it.

Nick slowly pulled into the safe house. The light had been turned on and the safe to enter signal was there.

Nick closed the garage door and then got out of the Denali and opened the back door and gently touched Sara to awaken her.

"Hmmmm... wha...Ohh Nick, I take it we are at the safe house." Sara said as she rubbed her eyes and gently rubbed Stephy to wake her up.

"Mommy I'm tired... please let me sleep." Stephy attempted to pull away then felt the restraint of the seatbelt, then suddenly the memories of the night hit her and she undid her seatbelt and grabbed Sara.

"Sara, Sara, please tell me it was a bad dream, tell me we are just on a fun trip. Please don't let Mommy and Daddy be dead." She said through sobbing tears.

Sara grabbed her and was amazed that she was able to pick her up so easily and then carried her into the house as Nick opened the door for them.

"Sara, here let me help you carry her upstairs. Hey princess, sweetie come to Nicky and I will carry you upstairs and we will get you to bed."

"Ohh...kay... (sniffle) Well you and Sara stay with me?" Stephy asked as the sobs slowed down and the tears were still streaming down her face.

"Sure" they both answered simultaneously.

Stephy finally started to breathe slow steady breaths and they could tell she was asleep. They both stepped out of the room and walked across the hall into the other bedroom to talk.

"Sara, you take this bed, I will go take the couch." Nick offered.

"Nick, there is enough room for both of us, come on lay down." Sara said patting the bed.

Nick got into the bed and laid down and they both turned away from each other and soon they were both breathing heavily and regular.

All of sudden he fells Sara against him and she is sobbing and saying stop please stop. He then realizes she is having a nightmare. He reaches out to touch her to awaken her, and she jumps up in bed and screams. "NO!!!"

"Sara it is ok, its me Nick. You're all right, sweetie, its all right." Nick is holding and comforting Sara when he hears little feet come running into the room.

"Momma are you ok?" Stephy had awakened to hear Sara screaming and again the memories came flooding in. Now she only had Sara he real Mom, and Momma just came out when she ran to help her. But she was wondering if Sara wanted to be her Momma, after all she arranged another family to live with all these years.

"Stephy I am fine, come here baby are you ok?" Sara put up a brave front Stephy might be buying it but Nick was not.

"You sounded like you were scared; did you have a dream about the bad man?" Stephy asked as she cuddled against Sara and Nick.

"No, I don't know what my dream was. I ummm I must have been worried about you." Sara hated to lie to her daughter however she did not want to tell her she had a nightmare about her rape. She had not had that nightmare for 8 years and now it was back.

"Well it is 9 am are you two ladies hungry I heard the left pancake mix and I make some mean pancakes." Nick offered.

"Stephy why don't you get a shower and for now you will have to wear the same clothes and then come eat by then pancakes will be done. Ok?"

"Sure, umm Nick are you a Vegetarian also?" Stephy whispers into his ear.

Nick shakes his head no.

"Can we have sausage or bacon also then?" She whispered again.

"Stephy I can make that for us, I know Sara will not mind if you choose not to follow her steps that way." He whispers back.

"Ok Thanks Nick" Stephy gives both Nick and Sara a kiss and hug and runs to the bathroom for her shower.

"So what did my little munchkin ask for that she had to whisper?"

"Well she maybe be your daughter however she is not a vegetarian, she wants some bacon or sausage. Guess she takes after me." Nick says with a big grin.

She gives him a smile and they both get out of bed and head into the kitchen.

"Well let's see here is the pancake mix, just add water my kind of mix. And there yep they did good, orange juice, milk, eggs, bacon and sausage, to include veggie sausage. So we can all have a really good breakfast." Nick says as he rummages through the fridge and cabinets.

"What can I help with?" Sara offers.

"How about you set the table the sit and relax I am going to make my favorite ladies breakfast." Nick was so happy to do this it felt like the family he always dreamed of, however he wish the circumstances were different.

Sara set the table then watched Nick work, this was what she always wanted a husband who would dote on her and love her daughter and just be a happy family. No yelling, no hitting, no being told you can do nothing right, no being told you are ugly. However another part of her would give anything to have Callie and Steve there to care for Stephy, just so she did not have to hurt. Sara started to beat herself mentally for even enjoying this time with Nick and her daughter. After all Stephy had just lost her parents she should focus on her not her own dreams.

"A dollar for your thoughts?" Nick offered as he sat down beside her.

"Hmmm a dollar, you pay well, better watch out Stephy is still loosing her baby teeth." Sara said with a small smirk.

"Ahhh teeth are worth at least five dollars. She will be racking in the dough." Nick said with a large grin.

"Now what is bothering you?"

"Nick I feel guilty about all this, about enjoying our time here so far, about not being able to tell Stephy everything. About this breakfast." Sara then stood up and turned away.

Nick stood up and gently put his arms around Sara.

"Sar... it is okay to enjoy this time with Stephy and to make her happy. There will be time to morn also, however you can do both, we are lucky we still have Stephy and we can focus on..." Nick caught himself just as he was about to say they could focus being on a family.

"Focus on being a family?" Stephy called out, she had heard Nick say they were lucky to have her and the way he was holding Sara was the way her Daddy held Mommy when she was upset whether it be happy or sad.

Please R&R sorry this took so long I sorta got a block.


	6. Chapter 6

Again the characters belong to CBS, I am just borrowing them.

Please R&R sorry but I have been up for over 24 houra.

Nick and Sara let go of each other and turned around. The look on Stephy's face was one of hope, Sara recognized it immediately. Stephy really did have Sara's expressions; Kallie always told her that she was a carbon copy of Sara.

"Umm Stephy… this was… uhmm" Sara was speechless.

"Hey Stephy you gonna help with the pancakes?" Nick quickly changed the subject.

"Ok, I get it let's not talk about it. I am not stupid." Stephy rolled her eyes.

"Sara, since Mommy and Daddy are gone now… ummm well can I call you Mom? Momma sounds too much like a little kid and it was fun when I was younger however… well I just think Mom sounds better, and after all you are my mom well unless… umm well umm unless…. You …. Don't…. want…"

"Stephanie sweetie, I want you very much, I, you understand why I gave you up for adoption right? After we get everything settled and we know it is safe we will go and get a larger apartment so you can have your own bedroom. Ok?"

"Yeah I know you gave me up so I could have a mom and dad and have a real family." Stephy said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"Stephy, why are you saying it like that?" Sara questioned.

"There was a dictionary in my room and I looked up the word rape, it said to violate someone by force usually sexual assault without their consent. That man said he was my dad and he did not rape you. However, you lied and told me my daddy died a hero in the war. Which is true?"

"Umm Stephy…" Sara started to speak.

Nick came up behind Sara and gave her shoulder a small squeeze to show he was there for support.

"I wanted to wait till you were older however I guess last night you had to grow up. I know when my dad died it forced me to grow up, I never wanted you to know anything but happiness." Sara said with tears starting to form.

"Let's all sit down and I will tell you everything. Stephanie when I choose to give you up it was the hardest choice I made in my life. The man who is your father had been someone I knew. I had found out he was married, and told him it was over, I was just helping him get back to his room when he overpowered me and I tried to fight him off, however I could not. The next morning I was found by the maid and taken to the hospital. It was not my choice to get pregnant however it was my choice to continue the pregnancy. Stephanie; Kallie and I met in a rape support group and became friends. Kallie could not have children because of a rape. I became friends with her and Steve. I asked them if they would like to adopt a baby, my baby. We decided to tell you your dad was dead because we thought it hard enough for adults to deal with a rape let a lone an innocent child. Sometimes you lie to protect someone you love. I love you very much what that man did to me does not change my love for you." Tears were now coming out of Sara's eyes uncontrollably.

"Ohhh, mommy I am sorry, I love you too, I just thought you might not love me because he hurt you." Stephanie said through tears.

Nick sat there watching the two hug and cry, he felt so helpless. "Hey I am going to finish making the pancakes I think we all need some breakfast after this."

"Stephanie do you understand everything?" Sara asked "Yeah, I think, I do. You lied to protect me, cause you wanted me to not think you hated me cause someone did something bad to you and you got me."

"Stephy I lied to you so you would not have to think I you did anything wrong, you never did anything wrong. I never did anything wrong. The only person that did something wrong was the man who raped me."

"So do you want me now then?" Stephy asked while looking down at her feet.

"Ohh, baby I wanted you from the moment I saw you I just did what I thought was best for you. Of course I want you." Sara said as she gently cupped Stephy chin in her hand and made eye contact with erh daughter.

"I love you Mom."

"I Love you too"

Nick watched as the two hugged, maybe one day he would be able to be part of this family he thought.

Nick then flipped the pancakes and put them on the plate.

Just then Nick's cell phone rang.

"Stokes here. Hey Cath, yeah we are all fine. Though telling me you have a certain someone in custody would really make our day."

"Sorry Nick, however I will bring you all three some clothes, hopefully in another 24 hours you can come all come back to Vegas. Can I talk with Sara?"

"Sure, hey Sara Cath wants to talk with you."

"Yeah, hey Cath."

"Sara, are there any arrangements I can help with in regards to Steve and Kallie?"

"Umm yeah call the Jones Funeral Home once Doc release the bodies, then let them know I will make further arrangements. I need to call Kallie's and Steve's families and see if they want them back in California."

"Ok I will call them Doc said the will be released by tomorrow morning. How is Stephy?"

"We had a long talk and well let's just say she is holding up very well."

"And you?"

"I am fine also. Though I will need to find a larger place so my daughter can have her own room"  
Sara said with a small smile on her face.

"I will look around for you. You all take care. Bye" Catherine closed her phone and smiled she could not believe hearing Sara say her daughter. Though she was glad for them both that they were together.  
Though she wondered how Nick was doing in all this.

After breakfast Nick and Sara and Stephy cleaned the dishes up and then went into the living room to watch some tv. Stephy got bored easily with TV and started playing twenty questions with Nick. "So do you like my mom?" Stephy knew this was going to get some type of reaction and boy did she get a response from both of them.

"Steph, I can not believe you asked that." Sara stated.

"Well dad and mom always said call them like you see them." Stephy said with the same finesse that Sara could pull off when she was cornered.

"You know I had 5 sisters all older and trust me you can not get me embarrassed or surprised. However I will answer your question. I like your mom, Sara, very much, I consider her my best friend." Nick offered an answer trying to keep his little brother poker face in play.

"Have you ever been out on a date and if not then why?" Stephy continued her questions

Sara now looked at Nick.

"Well, Sara, how about once we get this all settled we go on a date?" Nick gave a little grin as he said this.

"Sure, why not?" Sara thought about time he asked me out. They all laughed.

Just then Sara's phone rang it was a private call. "Sidle"

"Laugh while you can, you kept my daughter away from me, and lied, that boyfriend of yours can not protect you all the time. I found you here and I will find you anywhere. Kallie and Steve tried to stop me, and they died if you try to stop me you will wish you had died." Owen stated coldly.

Sara listened then hung up the phone and grabbed Steph and pulled her into the bathroom along with Nick. It was the only room without windows.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Nick asked he could see the fear in her eyes.

"It was him, he knew we were laughing. He knows about us, he threatened to take Steph, Nick we need to go somewhere else."

"Let me call Catherine I have a place we can go I just need to get us on a plane." Nick stated

"What if he is watching" Stephy asked.

"Are we going to be able to say Goodbye to mommy and daddy?"

Nick and Sara both looked at each other just minutes before they were all laughing now it was back to reality back to being worried.


	7. Chapter 7

As usual CSI is owned by CBS I am just borrowning them.

Please read and review Thanks to all that have reviewed.

"Stephanie, I am going to need to talk to Nick. I want you to go into your room do not open the shades and do not answer the phone."

Stephanie walked out of the room, wondering what would happen now.

"Nick, I want you to take Stephy and I to the airport, we will go back east I have some friends I can stay with. I can try to set up a new life for Stephy and…" they were whispering though she knew if the house was bugged it would not matter.

Nick raised up his hand and placed a finger to Sara's lips.

"You two are not going anywhere without me. My parents own a large ranch in Texas, and I along with all my other siblings own a house on that ranch. We can go there; no one besides my family knows I own the house. I want to be here for both of you."

Sara looked into Nick's eyes; she saw what she had been looking for all her life unconditional acceptance and love. How had she missed this, she spent years chasing after Grissom to be used by him. Nick was offering to be there and yet he did not know what all he was really getting into.

"Nick, I do not want to put you in danger, or your family, what if Owen finds out and follows us?"

"Sara, when you love someone you will do anything to protect them."

Sara looked up to Nick; he just said he loved her. She had never been told this without having to push to hear the words, almost begging to hear them.

She could feel the tears forming she could not show weakness, she had to not let him see.

"Hey, Sara, I love you and even though I just met her I love your daughter just because she is part of you. I will do anything to make sure you are safe. Sara please, let me take care of you and Stephanie." Nick said as he held her at the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Nick, I, ummmm…." Sara was at a loss for words. "Nick, I, just. Why have you never told me before?" Sara tried to understand what he was telling her, not to mention understand how he could love her.

"Sara, I have loved you since we worked on our first decomp case. I know it sounds crazy, however I tried to ask you out and I knew you had a thing for Grissom and I just never thought I had a chance. I have watched you all these years and made sure you were safe and not hurt, I figured maybe one day I could have a chance."

Nick took another deep breath and continued.

"Sara, I never wanted to loose you, I figured if we could only be friends that I was willing to do that."

"Sara could not hold the tears back now. Nick I just, I am at a loss for words."

"Sara, let me take care of you and Stephy if this continues into something more great if not, it will not change how I feel for you both and I will always be there for you."

"Sara come on we need to get back to the lab, lets get Stephy and I will call and make plans to head to Texas." Nick said as he kissed her on her lips gently.

Nick then walked away and went to Stephanie's room and told her to get in the Denali they needed to head back to Vegas.

A few minutes later Sara followed Stephy and Nick out to the Denali.

Back in the lab

Sara called Grissom and informed him of the call she received. She told him they would be in the lab in about 2 hours. She also informed him that Nick and her would need at least a month of leave.

"Catherine, you know I should be jealous Nick is going to go with Sara and help her, however I do not feel that way at all. I just hope Sara just realizes what she has, she has a tendency to go after what she thinks she needs."

Catherine had known that Grissom and Sara had a thing going; however it had been more Sara wanting the relationship than Grissom. In the end Sara was hurt and Grissom walked away as if nothing happened.

"You know Gris, I think Nick and Sara and Stephanie will be fine. However we need to find Owen to ensure they will remain safe."

Just then the phone rings.

"Grissom"

"Gris, I have a present for you in interview room number 2, why don't you join us." Brass said as he looked at the older man sitting across from him.

"Ok, Catherine and I will be right there."

Grissom and Catherine walked into the room and saw Brass sitting across from an older man.

"Grissom and Catherine this is Mr. Owen Abbot."

"Has he been marandized?" Catherine asked she did not want any chances of him getting off on any technicality.

"Yes, I have been, however I have no idea why, I moved here with permission of the Nevada Board of Parole. I am a sex offender however I have done nothing I live in the out in the middle of no where so no one can say I am violating parole. Now you are saying I am being charged with two murders. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Mr. Abbot, you were convicted and served a 9 year sentence for rape of a young woman?"

"Yes, however as I have told the parole board I admit I did it, I was wrong. I lost my wife and children, it was a mistake." He said as he looked down at his hands. "I was intoxicated and what I did to Sara, lets just say the pictures haunt me, and I can only imagine what she went through, I wish I could take it back, however that is not possible."

Catherine and Grissom looked at each other, was this man real?

"Where were you for the last twenty-four hours?" Grissom asked.

"I work at the gas and go, I was there last night from 9pm until just 2 hours ago. You can get the surveillance camera and see I was at the counter the entire time." Why are you asking? My victim is in California my parole said to have no contact with her and I am keeping that." Owen was looking confused.

"Would you let me take nail scrapings and can we check you for gun residue on your hands." Grissom asked.

"Sure, however I was told this is in regard to a parole violation for getting to close to Sara Sidle, however she is in California as far as I know. When I was paroled I was told I could not be in San Francisco and given her old address. I have done what I was told."

"Mr. Abbot last night a young couple was murdered the witness led us to you." Brass stated.

"I would like a lawyer then" Owen stated.

"Do you have one to call or do you want the court appointed lawyer." Brass asked

"I will take my call and call my lawyer."

Catherine, Brass and Grissom left the room.

"Do you think we can arrange a line up and have Stephanie identify him?" Catherine asked.

"Yep, I will set it up, when will the trio be back in the lab?" Brass questioned Grissom.

Grissom looked at his watch, they should be back anytime.

"Catherine I will have you talk to Sara about this. I hope this will end soon for them."

A short time later

Sara, Stephanie and Nick got out of the Denali and headed into the lab.

Stephanie then saw a man getting out of his car, and her eyes got huge and she grabbed hold of Sara.

"Mom, Nick, MOM, NO!!!!!"

Just then Nick saw out of the corner of his eye a gun and then the sound of a discharge.

"MOM"

"SARA"

Nick quickly grabbed his weapon and returned fire, what seemed like an eternity lasted only seconds.

Please read and review.

I will post more later today.

Sorry however real life has taken up most of my time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer CBS owns CSI I am just borrowing the characters.

Thanks for the reviews:)

Stephanie grabbed at Sara as she lay on the ground; Nick grabbed his cell phone and called for help.

"Mommy, please do not die, I can not loose you too." Stephy was crying and holding onto Sara and begging for her to live.

Catherine and Grissom had run outside when they heard there were shots fired in the parking lot.

Nick grabbed his shirt off and placed it on Sara's chest to try to help stop the bleeding.

"Sara, please, baby open your eyes." Nick pleaded as he held the shirt in place on her chest.

"Nick, Stephy.." Her voice was raspy and she was having difficulty trying to speak and seem to be short of breath.

"Mommy, please, please." Stephy was to the point of hysterics and could not get anything else out.

"Stephy I love you." Sara finally got out with labored breathing.

Just then the paramedics arrived and placed the bag mask on Sara and started to help her breath. Then they placed her on the heart monitor and started an IV.

Catherine and Grissom both gently pulled Nick and Stephy away more as the paramedics worked to stabilize Sara for transport to the hospital.

"Stephy come on lets go get you cleaned up and we will go to the hospital." Catherine offered.

"No, I do not want to leave Nick, please? Nick please stay with me." Stephy was now holding onto his waist and crying again.

"Baby, Catherine will clean you up and I will be right there, I have to answer questions about what happen." Nick said as he gently pushed her hair back, and looked into miniature Sara's eyes.

"Nick, he was the man though, the one that killed my Mommy and Daddy, and now he tried to kill Sara. Why would you be in trouble for killing him he was the bad guy not you?"

"Stephy you are sure that man lying on the ground is the man you saw last night?" Catherine questioned her.

"Yes, I would never forget what he looked like."

"Ok, if I show you another picture could you tell me if you know this person?"

Catherine pulled out a picture of Owen Abbot, and showed it to Stephy.

"I have never seen him before. Who is he?"

"Do not worry about it. I just needed to see if you know him. Let's go get cleaned up and we will go to the hospital." Catherine said as she gave the young girl a hug.

Stephy then headed over to Sara, she had a tube coming out of her throat and was being bagged, she was unconscious, but alive.

"Mom, please I need you, please, Nick needs you also. We both love you and you just need to fight this." Stephy whispered and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Nick also gave her a kiss and whispered his love to her.

"Nick come on we need to get a statement." Brass said.

"Was that Owen?" Nick asked

"Umm, no that might be his lawyer." Brass said. "Owen is in an interview room."

"Why would he want to kill Sara and Kallie and Steve? I mean this makes no sense."

Nick said as he shook his head.

"Can I just give you my statement so I can get to the hospital?"

"Sure, Nick. It is very evident this was self defense and a justified shooting."

The team watched as Sara's ambulance drove off then they headed inside to the lab.

Owen was being escorted to his holding cell as Catherine and Stephy was heading to the locker room.

"Stephanie? Ohh, you look just like her, I am your DAD, STEPHANIE?" The officer that was escorting Owen tried to pull him down the hall faster as he yelled out.

Catherine just kept pushing for Stephanie to move forward and when she felt her turn she redirected her forward toward the locker room.

"STEPHANIE, WHY IS MY DAUGHTER COVERED IN BLOOD, ARE YOU OK, I LOVE YOU." Owen continued to yell.

When Catherine got her into the locker room Stephanie let her tears loose again and Catherine engulfed her into a hug and suddenly Stephanie went limp.

"Stephy?" Catherine called for help and in matter of minutes Nick and Grissom and Greg and Warrick were in the locker room. Grissom brought in an ammonia tablet and broke it and waved it in front of Stephy, she then began to wake up.

"That man that was screaming, is he the one that hurt my mom, Sara? He is the man you showed me a picture of in the parking lot. Is he gonna take me away from mom?" Stephy asked as she became more aware of her surroundings. Her world was not just upside down it was inside out.

"No, he has no rights to you. You can stay with me until Sara is ok and back home." Catherine offered.

"If that is Owen, then who is the man that killed my parents and tried to kill Sara?"

"That man was Peter Losdel, he was Owen's attorney, we are not sure how this fits in we need to talk with Owen first." Brass told her as he entered the room and heard her asking the question.

"However right now lets get ready to go see your Mom. If everyone would leave I have some clothes I brought her and I can give you some of my shampoo and we can get you showered." Catherine stated.

"Is Nick going to come with us or will he have to wait?" Stephy asked.

"We are taking his statement I am sure he will be ready to go with you and Catherine."

Brass added.

Catherine got Stephanie in the shower and gave her the clothes she brought from her house. Catherine was amazed at how much Stephanie was like Sara. She put on a strong front but in her eyes you could see the pain that was building. Catherine sent a small prayer up, that Sara would pull through and for Nick and Stephanie's sake all would be ok.

Thirty minutes later Nick met Stephanie and Catherine as they headed down the hall coming from the locker room. Stephanie immediately hugged Nick and then held onto his hand. Catherine had a small smirk, this is one thing not like Sara, Stephanie was a very open and emotional child. What ever demons were in Sara's past maybe Stephanie would help her come to terms with them and get Sara to be more open emotionally.

Nick and Stephanie walked to the car and Stephanie got in the back seat and Nick got in the front and Catherine got in the drivers seat. The trip to the hospital was very quiet. When the arrived Stephanie quickly got out of the car and grabbed Nick's hand.

They went into the hospital and went to the information desk to ask where Sara Sidle was at. They last had heard she was in surgery, the bullet had been removed and she had a chest tube placed in her right side, and was being taken to recovery. It had been a little over an hour since the shooting however it felt like it had been a lifetime.

The lady at the information desk pulled up her name and informed them she was in the surgical intensive care unit on the 1st floor room 3. Then she looked at Stephanie and asked "How old are you?"

"Thirteen, I am just really short." Luckily Stephanie had seen the sign behind the lady that said you had to be 13 to go into the SICU, no exceptions.

"Hmmm, well I know how that is I was always short also. Lucky for you we do not require further proof." She then winked at Stephanie.

"Ok, princess, remind me not to let you play poker." Nick said as he looked at the young girl who had a cheshire grin.

"When can we go see mom?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, let's go to the SICU and we can ask." Nick said as he, Catherine and Stephy headed down the hall.

"Visiting hours are hourly for 15 minutes. I will call her nurse and see if she can have visitors." The receptionist said at the entrance to the SICU.

"Ok, only 2 may go at a time and for 15 minutes maximum for the hour." She stated.

"Thanks, Stephy are you ready?" Nick asked.

"Yeah" Stephanie said as her voice cracked.

Nick and Stephanie walked down the hall and back into the SICU. The room was large and had a nurses station then in front of it was all the SICU rooms each with a large number printed on it. Each room had a glass siding door and curtains that could be drawn for privacy when needed.

Carol was standing on the outside of Sara's room. "Hi I am Carol I am Sara's nurse. May I ask your names?"

"I am Nick, and this is her daughter Stephanie. I have a copy of her advance directive and I am listed as her spokesperson. Can you please give me an update on her condition?" Nick asked as he handed over the advance directive.

"She is sedated and on a vent for breathing support. The right middle lobe of her lung was struck and collapsed by the bullet. The surgeon was able to remove the bullet and placed a chest tube to help the lung re-inflate. She will come off the vent tomorrow, she is already breathing over the vent, however we want to give her a chance to rest and keep her pain under control. She maybe able to hear you. She does respond with a squeeze of her hand occasionally, however she was just re-sedated so she maybe more asleep now."

"Thanks, can we go in now?" Nick asked as he and Stephanie were both wanting to just be near Sara at this point.

"Yes"

Nick and Stephanie entered the room. Sara was totally engulfed with wires, tubes and machines. She looked very helpless lying there.

"Mom, ohh mommy, I love you." Stephanie cried as she grabbed Sara's hand.

Sara could hear Stephy in her drugged stupor however as much as she wanted to tell her she was ok and not to cry she could not. So Sara just gave her hand the command to squeeze hoping this would help relieve Stephy's fears and let her know she was there and everything would be ok.

"Nick, she squeezed my hand." Stephy said with a gleam of delight in her eyes.

"Princess that is great." Nick said smiling down at her.

Nick then reached over and touched her hand also and said a silent prayer that soon they would all be home together.

"Stephy, sweetie we need to go how about we come back tomorrow, you can stay at Catherine's tonight, ok? I will stay here and make sure Sara is safe. Ok?" Nick offered.

Nick could see that she wanted to stay, however she just did not have the fight in her to try to argue.

"Ok, will you be ok though?"

"Yeah, Warrick is getting me some dinner and bringing it over. In the morning Greg will stay here and I will go home and change and shower and then drive over to Catherine's and pick you up we can get some breakfast then come here, ok?

"Ok, but if you need me just call, I can come keep you company if you need it." Stephanie stated in a voice way beyond her years.

The night in the hospital was uneventful, and Nick handed the reigns over to Greg as he left. Greg informed him that Owen had been released and denied he had any knowledge of his lawyer's actions. Greg also said he just did not trust the man. Nick updated Greg that Sara was removed off the vent an hour ago and was doing well, just very painful, and was sleeping mostly and not to try to talk to her if he went into see her. They were going to keep her in the SICU for at least another 5 hours. Greg could see how much Nick cared and loved Sara; he thought to himself too bad he could not be Nick for just one day so he could have Sara's love.

Nick left the hospital and went to his apartment and changed and showered. Then he went to Catherine's. Catherine answered the door and told him that she had let Stephanie sleep in, and would go wake her now that he was here.

Catherine walked into the guest room and the first thing she saw was the room window opened and a note on the bed.

"NICK" she screamed.

Nick came running, as he ran up the stairs, he knew something was really wrong, he knew that panic mother voice that she had screamed.

Catherine stopped Nick as he got to the door.

"Get your kit; this is a crime scene now." Catherine was now getting her CSI mode back. She had already entered to room however she knew better than to tough the note.

The note was done in simple block letters. It read.

**_She is my daughter, she is all I have left and I am all she has left. If you try to find us then I will have no choice but to make sure I am the only person she is ever around._**

Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long to post again. Hit a little writers block.

Disclaimer the characters belong to CSI. I am just borrowing them.

Thanks for the reviews. Please R&R

Nick knew that he and Catherine had to step back, he called Grissom and told him to send someone from dayshift. He wanted to get this bastard, however if anyone from the nightshift touched the scene then a smart public defender could argue tainted evidence and get him off.

Nick knew that what he had to do next was going to be the hardest thing he had done in his life. He had been so happy that she was awake, now he was wishing she was still unconscious on the vent so he would not have to tell her that Owen had her daughter.

Stephanie had only been in Nick's life for a few days however he felt a bond with her already.

The dayshift arrived and Jordan and Doug were the two best CSI's on the dayshift, very dedicated, and both had families and would not stop, as they could understand the importance of missing a child.

Jordan talked to Catherine about her home security system. It had been on and it was still active when she went to awaken Stephy.

The only way around it was to know the code that will release it for about 3 minutes then reactivates it. Catherine shook her head and called the security company to see if the alarm had been paused at any time.

"Nick, hey do you want me to come to the hospital with you to tell Sara?" Warrick offered his best friend.

"Yeah, I am just not sure how she is gonna take this. Poor Stephy she has to be scared to death. She lost her parents then nearly looses Sara and now a mad man has her. I swear if he hurts a single hair on that baby's head, I will kill him." Nick slammed his fist down and walked out of the room.

"Nick, hey Nick." Warrick called after him.

"Lets get Catherine and go join Greg at the hospital with Sara and we can all go in and let her know what happen. Grissom is going to meet us there also." Warrick told his best friends

Jordan and Doug processed the room Stephy had been asleep in at Catherines. Just then Jordan saw a small shinny object lying outside the window.

**_At the hospital_**

Sara sat in her new room she was on the regular medical surgical floor no longer needing the SICU. She still had the chest tube and was incredibly sore however she was so happy to be alive. She had remembered Nick telling her that Greg would be there and he was going home to change and get Stephy from Catherine's house.

Greg was nice to have as a visitor he was very attentive to her however she really was missing her daughter and Nick. She could hardly believe that she now could openly talk about Stephy and how much she felt the need to have her daughter near her. Nick had accepted her daughter so easily, and she knew he was in and out of the SICU last night, she had heard the nurses talking about how much her husband and daughter loved her and that he was near tears when he sent her home with there friend.

Sara was just realizing how much she missed Nick. This was different than just missing having his company. All of sudden it hit her, she loved him, she loved having him there and loved his caring for her. She loved that he did not judge her and accepted Stephy unconditionally.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Greg offered

Though a part of Greg did not want to hear them, he wanted to be a good friend and offer to listen. He could see that she had the Sidle look of concentration.

"Greg, you would not understand. Do you know where Nick and Stephy are?"

Greg knew with that answer that his hopes and dreams of being with Sara Sidle were gone, the look in Sara's eyes was he saw in his mother's eyes when she was with his father.

"I will call Nick and see what is keeping them? You get some sleep."

Sara was glad that he left, she really did not want to talk to Greg about how much she loved and missed Nick and Stephy.

Sara had just stated to fall asleep when she heard her door open. She opened her eyes and saw Nick. However the look on his face spoke volumes, she knew Nick. He was never able to hide his emotions from her, she could read him like a book.

"Sara, I need to tell you something. Last night I had Catherine take Stephy home with her, and somehow." Nick took a deep breath and held Sara's hand in his trying to will some of his strength into her.

"Nick, where is Stephanie, is something wrong?"

"Sweetie, when I went to pick her up somehow, Owen had broken into her bedroom. Catherine had her alarm system on and somehow he got around it. He left a note and took Stephanie. We have Jordan and Doug working on the scene and Brass is working on the case he has APB out and the FBI is going to be called in they also put out an amber alert." Nick then hugged Sara as she cried, being careful of her chest tube that was still attached to the drainage.

"Nick, she is so young, why, how?" Sara was crying and then started to cough, and seem as though she was hyperventilating.

This scared Nick so he pushed the call button for the nurse. The nurse walked in and had already been informed of what was happening with Sara's daughter missing, so she had got an order from the doctor to give her some sedation if she got to upset.

The nurse came into the room and placed an O2 sat on Sara's hand that was wrapped around Nick. Her oxygen level was find, and though she was crying and occasionally coughing.

"Sara, if you need it I have a sedative for you?" the nurse let her know.

The nurse knew from her years of experience sometimes a good cry and being held was the best medicine.

"Sara I promise you I will get her back, Catherine is going to come and stay with you. I do not want you to be alone." Nick whispered in her ear.

"Nick, please be careful, I can not loose you both I love you both so much." Sara pleaded through her tears.

"Sara please take the medication, I am going to go find our princess and bring her home, Catherine will be here, ok?"

Sobbing, Sara nodded her head to take the medication, she figured it would help with the pain she was feeling from the crying also. The nurse the was called back in the room and gave her the medication in her IV.

Within minutes Sara started to fall asleep, as she did Nick said. "I love you too."

Catherine entered the room as Nick said this. It did not surprise her one bit these two always had a wonderful friendship; it was about time it evolved.

"Nick, I am sorry this is happening, I would never have imagined that he could have gotten into my house. After Lindsey was kidnapped Sam insisted we have a security system in the house. I just want to know how he was able to get around the system."

"Catherine it is not your fault, Sara and I both know you are not responsible for this, do not blame yourself. Please stay with Sara, I am going with Warrick and Brass and we are getting Stephanie back."

"Nick, you be careful, if anything happens to you and Stephanie, Sara will kill me, and I am looking forward to seeing the three of you together."

With that Catherine gave Nick a hug and he left to join Warrick and Brass as they headed out on a lead.

_**Back in the lab**_

Greg and Grissom had joined Jordan and Doug. They were looking at a small silver locket with the initial S on it. Inside was a picture of Sara and the other side was Kallie and Steve. They found Stephanie's finger and hand prints just outside the window like she was trying to brace herself. They assumed that Owen was wearing gloves as no other prints were found.

Jordan wondered if it was left on purpose the chain was not broken. However she could not imagine a little girl who just lost her parents and almost lost her birth mom would willingly let go of the locket. She had to wonder how he got her out of the house without her making noise.

Doug then made a suggestion for how the crime could have gone.

"Owen waited till he saw Lindsey come home then knew he had 3 minutes he went in the window duct taped Stephanie's mouth and pulled her out the window. There he took the necklace off and maybe threatened her. This scared her enough that she went with him to get down off the roof."

"However we can not find any footprints for Stephanie coming off the roof. He stayed on the rocks and cement so we have no footprints. However a neighbor stated they saw a red jeep Cherokee sitting outside of Catherine's during the day yesterday, and again sitting down a couple houses last night." Grissom stated.

"Ok, so let's say he got her off the roof then he carried her to the Jeep. I just can not see Stephanie going with him after she got off the roof. He had to have help, someone to help hold her or tie her up or something. I mean she is Sara's daughter she would fight, she would not go to peacefully." Greg voiced his opinion loudly.

Jordan then touched Greg's shoulder and reminded him.

"She was not raised by Sara, she was raised by Steve and Calllie and we do not know them. Sara was in her life however we really do not know how much Stephy is like her. You need to think of her as just a little scared 10 year old girl. He already killed her parents and she saw it happen, then he had someone try to kill Sara and she saw that. Do you think she would try to get away or yell? I do not think so. I think she would do whatever she could to stay alive. Now we need to hope she is smart enough to leave us hints somewhere."

The three men looked at the women, she was actually looking at this the most logical.

"Well, Jordan what do you suggest now?" Grissom sat down waiting to here her next move.

"We know Lindsey came home at 0100, it is now noon so that is 11 hours she is missing. We put the APB and amber alert out two hours ago. He could possibly be in several states by now and even in Mexico. We need to wait and see what we get on leads. He wants his daughter so hopefully he is not feeling threatened and will not hurt himself or her. We need to see if the former Mrs Owen Abbot will talk to us. Maybe she could give us a hint where he might go. Sometimes home is the safest place to be and look at some of the most recent cases the kids were found within an hour of thier hometown." Jordan wanted to find her as much as anyone she had a son near Stephanie's age and could only imagine how she would feel if he was gone.

"Greg call Sofia, have her get the former Mrs. Owen Abbot here even if she has to fly her in." Grissom stated as he walked out of the conference room to go have sometime to think in his office.

Greg grabbed the phone and Jordan and Doug left to go check on any leads from the amber alert and apb.

Please R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer CSI is owned by CBS

I am just borrowing them.

Sorry it has taken me awhile to post. So here is a nice long chapter. Not getting many reviews. Please read and review. It is nice to here both good and constructive criticism. Thanks

Two weeks had gone by and Sara had been released from the hospital and was at Nick's place. Nick and Sara had been on TV pleading for the return of Stephanie.

There were thousands of leads that led nowhere. The FBI had assumed jurisdiction over the case. However the crime lab was given the go ahead to continue to follow up leads in Nevada. Unlike Grissom and his team they wanted to follow leads on the outside of Nevada. Grissom just had a hunch that Jordan was right he did not go far.

Nick and Sara both were devastated that Stephanie was missing. Nick had never seen Sara so depressed. Sara shared the album she had of the pictures Kallie and Steve had sent her through the years, and the visits she had with them.

Nick could not deny any longer that the feelings he had for Sara were more than friendship. Nick was madly in love with Sara. However right now was not the time to address this, she may mistake it as pity. However now that he had her he was not about to let her go.

Nick had taken a month of personal leave to help Sara, and Sara was on medical leave until released by her doctor. Grissom had informed them they could not help with the investigation. This was killing them both as they wanted to know everything and get their child back.

Everyday they grew closer together. This missing child was not pulling apart a couple it was making them stronger.

_**At the Lab**_

Jordan and Doug had finally gotten word from the former Mrs. Owen Abbot her name was Celia Dodge now and lived in San Jose California. She agreed to meet with Jordan and Doug and the FBI. She had been divorced from Owen now for nine years. She had given him the divorce papers when he was sentenced to prison. She had heard that the victim had a baby and gave it up for adoption.

Celia arrived via police escort to the lab in Vegas. She was very worried. She had 2 sons of her own that were 2 and 4 years olds when Owen was sent to prison. She had changed there names and moved out of the area so she could protect them from what there father had done. Since then she had remarried and the boys were adopted they had been told a lie also that there father was killed. Since Owen had kidnapped his daughter she was worried he might come after the boys next.

Celia was sitting in an interrogation room with her lawyer. She had already told the lawyer she would tell them anything they wanted.

Jordan and Catherine, Sofia and Heidi the FBI representative walked into the room for the interview.

Celia appeared very nervous.

Catherine was not sure if this was because of guilt or because of her being scared for her own children.

They all introduced them selves and then informed her she was not being charged with anything this was only an interview to know more about Owen.

"Have you had any contact in the past 9 years with Owen since your divorce?" Catherine asked.

"No, his rights were terminated and he did not fight me on this. Actually I was worried he was going to try to fight me and make me take the kids to the prison to see him. However, he never said a word." Celia said recalling how she felt when she got the divorce.

"Was Owen violent? How did treat the boys?" Heidi asked next.

"Owen was always kind, he never raised his voice, and the man described at the hearing to sentence him was not a man I knew. However when we had our second son he was not as happy. He had really wanted a boy and girl and he just never did much with our second son."

"When did you quit having sexual relations?" Heidi asked next.

Catherine was impressed this investigator was wasting no time with small talk.

"After we had a second son he became depressed and never wanted to have sex. I thought maybe he was having an affair." Celia wiped away a tear.

"I know Owen raped that women, and she gave away the baby, Owen told me this, however he refused to say it was rape. He said she wanted him and then faked the beating and crime scene. When he told me this I realized I did not know the man that was sitting in front of me in the jail. He wanted me to get the baby, and raise her, he said he knew it was a girl and he would get out and we could be a happy family. I knew then I had to leave and get a divorce. I never saw him again. My only concern now is he may try to come after the boys. Actually the oldest one, he never cared about the youngest." Celia prayed they believed her.

"Would you let us put a tap on your phone incase Owen tries to contact your children or you?" Heidi requested.

"Yes, you can call my husband, Joe, he can set it up with you, we have a security system and we are making arrangements for the boys to return to New Zeland they go to a boarding school there." Celia stated.

"You need to know Stephanie was taken from a house with a security system." Catherine stated.

"I guess then I will make arrangements for the boys to leave tonight, I will not allow Owen to get near the boys, they are not like him and they do not need to know the evil there father was." Celia said angrily.

"Can you tell us about Owen's family, siblings, parents?" Sophia requested

"His parents died in the 1989 earthquake in San Francisco they were crushed in there car when the freeway collapsed. He was thirty when this happened. We had been married about a year at this point. However I was in college so we waited to start a family. His family was normal and he was an only child. They treated him very well he never said anything bad about them and in the years I knew them they were great. I am sure they would have rolled over in there graves if they knew what Owen has done."

"Well, if you do get contacted by Owen will you give me a call?" Heidi asked as she handed her a card.

"I will, please tell Sara, I am sorry, I have seen her on the news and… well, lets just say I am very sorry. However the Owen I thought I knew would never hurt a child, however this Owen I am not so sure. I will be praying for Stephanie's safe return." Celia said then her and her lawyer said there goodbyes and left.

Heidi then looked at the others in the room and stated.

"Well, I think I will call my partner in San Jose and arrange to interview the two boys."

Just then Celia come's running back into the room and tells them to listen as she replays the message on her phone.

"Celia, you take my son and think all is well. Well, now I have my family together. My son and daughter, they were both surprised to learn about each other. Stephanie and Max seem to care about each other so far. Max needs to learn to obey his father though, what did you teach him Celia? Trust me you will not find us. If you do then there will be three funerals, and I would hate to see you and Sara both crying on the news."

Celia was crying her lawyer was already calling Joe and was informed that Max was at swimming practice the last he knew. He then called and was informed that Max did not show up for swim practice. How could a 14 year old boy that is 5'7 and 140 pounds get kidnapped? Blake their other son had been sick and stayed home today.

"Celia, do you have pictures of your sons?" Heidi asked

Celia pulled out pictures of her boys. "I was going to ask you to give these pictures to Sara, so maybe one day we could let the boys and Stephanie meet. However I then became afraid and well, I guess now it does not matter he has Max. I just pray Max and Stephanie are safe. Max is a good boy, we had been talking about Stephanie, however he did not know it was his half sister or that Owen was his father." Celia then let the tears flow.

"Can my client and I fly back to San Jose immediately to be with her husband and other son?" Celia's lawyer asked.

"Can I have your cell phone so we can retrieve the message, we will return it later." Jordan held her hand out for the phone.

"Yes, however can we please keep this quiet until we know for sure he has Max, and I can get my other son Blake out of the country? I just want to protect my other son and I do not want Owen thinking he needs to do something drastic. I would rather wait patiently than put Max's and Stephanie's lives at risk." Celia stated through her tears.

"Please tell Sara, Max is a good kid, and Owen will have his hands full if he would try to hurt either of them, Max is on the wrestling team at his school in New Zeland." She then gave a small grin as she said this.

Catherine and Sofia looked at the pictures of Max and Blake and could see a resemblance to Stephanie in each of the boys. They all three had dark hair and an oval face. Max looked more like his dad than Blake did who looked more like his mom.

"We really need to post an Amber alert asap, if he just took Max we have a better chance of getting them." Heidi stated.

"If you put an Amber Alert out on my son you only know he is with Owen no idea of a car or where they went. San Jose has lots of bridges and Owen could just run off one and kill all three of them. I would rather that not happen. You have an Amber alert on Stephanie please Owen is crazy he will kill them all if you add Max to that Alert. After I get Blake on a plane this afternoon then you can place the alert. In the meantime I pray he does not go for Blake also." Celia stated.

"Ok, I will call the office in San Jose and send people to interview and see if we can get any information of a car or struggle Max may have had. Owen is 6'2 and 230 pounds so he could overtake max however it would have been a struggle. Hopefully someone saw something." Heidi said, then grabbed her cell phone and left the room as she called her partner in San Jose.

Celia and her lawyer also left and headed for the airport to head back to San Jose.

Catherine got up and volunteered to go update Nick and Sara.

_**Nick's Apartment**_

Nick and Sara had just had a light lunch and were sitting on the couch talking about their lives.

In the week she had been at his apartment they mostly played cd's and occasionally watched a DVD. They both were scared to hear of news about Stephanie through the news media first. They both knew many times the media would release information that was not true and caused parents to get there hopes up.

They were both nearly asleep when the doorbell rang. Nick got up and answered the door.

"Catherine?"

Sara heard Catherine's voice then Catherine came walking into Nick's living room.

"Sara, hey you are looking good all things considered."

Nick went and sat back beside Sara on the couch and placed his arm around her, and she snuggled into him.

Catherine noticed how comfortable they looked with each other and how much they both cared; no they both loved each other.

"Sara, and Nick I have some news."

Catherine watched as Nick's grip got a little stronger and Sara seem to try to get closer to Nick to draw strength from him.

"We interviewed Celia Dodge, she was Owen's wife, and she divorced him after your rape. They had two sons together they are 14 and 12 now." Catherine pulled out the photo of the boys.

"Why are you?" Sara looked at the picture, with a confused look on her face.

"Sara, Nick, umm about 2 hours ago approximately Max the 14 year old boy was kidnapped by Owen. Celia got a message left on her cell phone. Owen had given up his rights to the boys. Blake the younger one is safe and being taken out of the country to protect him from Owen incase he tries to go after him also. When we know he is on the plane we are going to release the information about Stephanie and Max being kidnapped by the same person. We are going to try to keep the other information from the public however you know how the media can get."

Nick was now holding Sara as she shook; she had no tears left at this point.

"I never knew anything about Owen's family, I knew he was married and had children, however that was all. How is Celia doing?"

"Scared, she wants you to know Max, is a good boy and will protect Stephanie. She is scared that Owen may hurt them. The message he left did make a threat."

"Well, I just hope that Stephanie and Max can lean on each other. Maybe with this new lead someone will spot the three of them." Sara said hopefully.

Nick just held her and kissed her on the top of her head. "Maybe it will."

"Catherine, I just wanted to make sure you know it was not your fault that Owen got Stephanie. He would have got her one way or another. I do not blame you." Sara said as she held Nick's hand for strength.

"Sara, thanks, that really means a lot. However, I do blame myself, once I get Stephanie back and you three are together then I will be able to forgive myself." Catherine then got up and left quickly before her own tears cut loose.

_**Somewhere in the middle of the desert **_

Stephanie was sitting in the room. She had been there for what seem like forever. She had learned after the first week that if she called Owen daddy and pretended to love him and not argue, he would not get mad. So far he never hurt her; he just yelled, screamed, threw things at her then locked her in a dark room. The first several hours if not days he had tied up her hands and feet and gagged her. He sat there and made her listen to his side of what had happen.

Owen told her that he had made love to Sara and left her when she was asleep. She got mad at him and must have set up the crime scene and made it look like someone had beaten her up.

Stephanie did not believe him; she knew that Sara would not do something like that. However she told him differently, she thought if she gained his trust maybe he would eventually take her to a store or something and she could get help.

The house was in the middle of nowhere in the desert. She was not sure if it was even still Nevada. There was no TV, no radio, and no computer. Stephanie had nothing; she was not use to that. In her own room she had a TV, DVD, cd, and ipod and a Nintendo wii she got for Christmas. Even when she would stay at Sara's she had free reign of the stereo, computer and TV.

Stephanie had been locked in a small room that had a bathroom and window. He left her several books to read, how did he know she liked the Magic Tree house series she wondered. He also had dolls, and Barbie's for her to play with, the room also had been decorated for a young girl. However they did not make up for the fact she missed her mommy, daddy, Sara and Nick. She prayed when even she could that Sara was ok, and that Nick was taking care of her. She could only imagine that her mom was as scared as she was.

It had been a long time since she had heard Owen, then all of sudden she heard a thud. Then the door that had been locked on the Jack and Jill bathroom opened. Owen walked in and yelled for her to come.

Stephanie walked into the bathroom and he motioned for her to come into the other bedroom. It was a mirror image of her bedroom however it was decorated for a boy. It had books, model cars, swim teams, and race bike posters on the wall. Then she saw the unconscious form of an older boy in the bed. He was gagged, and bound as she had been when she first came here.

"Stephanie I want you to met your brother Max. Once he is awake you can help him learn to like it here. You both need to learn to share the bathroom and take turns. I am sure your big brother will love you. Watch him for me I am going to go make dinner. He should awake anytime now. You be daddy's little angel now. You can call me on the intercom and let me know when he is awake ok?"

Stephanie nodded. Was this boy really her brother? Would he help her escape?

"umm what do you say?"

"Yes, Daddy I will call you when he awakens." Stephanie stated the phrase he had demanded she say when he told her to do something.

Stephanie sat there looking at the boy. He had the same hair color and from what she could tell he looked very tall.

Stephanie wondered if he had raped his mom also?

Suddenly the boy started to stir.

Stephanie told him to be quiet or Owen would come and get mad. Stephanie then loosened the gag on his mouth.

"I am Stephanie. Owen says you are my brother. You need to be quiet or he will punish us. Just call him Daddy and pretend that you love him and he will not hurt us? Please?"

Max was grateful she loosened the gag; he felt he could trust her she was just a little girl after all.

"Ok." He said through the gag.

"I have to call him up now. Please just go along with him, he is crazy." Stephanie pleaded.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer CBS own CSI etc..

Please read and review. Fedback really helps.

Thanks to those who are leaving fedback:)

Max nodded his head in agreement. The last thing he remembered was walking down the road and a man asking for directions. He leant in the window to point out on the map where the man needed to go and all of sudden a piece of cloth covered his mouth and his world went black.

"Hey are you that girl missing from Nevada?" he asked muffled with the gag in his mouth.

Stephanie just nodded a silent yes, then went to the intercom and let Owen know Max was awake.

Owen arrived in the room, Stephanie was sitting in her room she afraid he may get mad at her if she was still in with Max.

Owen then opened the door to her room and motioned for her to come in the room.

"Stephanie I want to explain to you and Max about your moms. Max your mom left me after I was accused and convicted of rape. You and Blake were only 2 and 4 years old. I had always wanted a son and daughter. Sadie is downstairs she is your new mom; she is very excited about us being a family. You both will respect and love her; you will call her mom or mommy. You will never mention Sara or Celia. Is this understood?" Owen was holding a wooden plank in his hand as he said this.

"Yes, Daddy. I will call her mom. Can Max and I go meet her now?

Stephanie was hoping to get out of the room finally. She just hoped that Max would not fight Owen and just go with the flow.

"Now, Max I am going to remove the gag if you scream or yell then you will get a reminder not to do it. Is this understood?"

Max looked at Stephanie and saw here eyes widen with fear. He nodded yes.

"Good, I see you and your sister already are bonding. That is good. Now I will untie you and we will all go down to breakfast. You both need to wash your face and brush your teeth and then come downstairs. I will be waiting at the stairs for you." With that Owen untied Max and left the room.

"Stephanie are you ok? Has he hurt you?" Max asked the young girl.

"He makes threats however he never hit me, however I have not tried to push him since the first couple days. He kept me in a dark room and made lots of threats. I am not sure how long I was in there; however a few days ago he put me in the room next door."

"Stephanie, I just had arrived back from New Zeland when I heard about you, that was two weeks ago. Your parents looked really worried about you on TV. I heard a little then my mom turned it off, she hates for Blake and I to see anything like that. Your mom was begging for you to be returned." Max could see the tears forming as he let her know.

"It seems much longer than just two weeks. Please just go along with him, he killed my parents, you saw my birth mom and her friend Nick on TV. Was Sara upset?"

"Yeah, and the guy he had the same hair color and brown eyes was holding her supporting her. He was holding her like my dad holds my mom when something is bothering her. I assumed they were married they looked like they loved each other and when they talked about you and asked for you to be returned he referred to you as their daughter."

"Yeah, that is Nick and Sara, they miss me? He said that they were not looking for me; he tried to kill Sara he had her shot. At least I know she is still alive and ok. We better hurry or we will be in trouble."

Stephanie and Max washed there face and brushed there teeth. Then together they went downstairs and sure enough Owen was waiting with a woman they assumed was Sadie or as they were informed was mom. Max and Stephanie greeted them together.

"Hello Mom, Dad."

"Very good, see Sadie I told you our children loved you."

"Well, let's go have breakfast." Sadie said quietly.

Max gently touched his young sisters' shoulder and together they walked into the dining room for breakfast.

_**Las Vegas Crime Lab**_

It now had been eight weeks since Kallie and Steve were killed and seven weeks and 4 days since Stephanie was kidnapped.

Nick and Sara had been back to work for the past two weeks. They both had picked up extra cases, just as long as it did not involve children.

No one mentioned that Nick and Sara came in together or that Nick would kiss Sara goodbye when there cases caused them to separate for the night.

Greg was the first to mention that they made a great couple. He was going to miss not being able to flirt with Sara. He would not want to have Nick getting mad at him. Though maybe one day when things got back to normal he could joke and flirt again with Sara.

Grissom had looked into the rules and there was nothing written that two follow co-workers could not have a relationship or even get married. However they could not be over each other such as supervisor and subordinate.

Catherine was still working with the FBI and Sofia and Jordan on any leads that came up with Stephanie. There had been no sightings of Stephanie when Max was kidnapped. However a man was seen putting a young boy matching Max's description in the back of his car. He told the person who offered to help that his son was afraid of blood and passed out when he got a nose bleed, and was taking him home.

Nick and Sara walked into the lounge together; Sara sat in the last chair left at the table. Nick went and got them both a cup of coffee. After he returned he gently placed a hand on Sara's shoulder.

Greg then saw it, the ring on Sara's left hand, a small shinny Sapphire with two small diamonds on each side.

"Sara is that what I think it is?" Greg stated.

Catherine and Warrick both looked as Greg was holding her hand and all examined the ring.

The first time in a long time Sara grinned. "Yes, Nick and I are engaged."

"I asked her last night." Nick smiled proudly.

"Congratulations, Grissom offered as he heard the news as he walked in with assignments. Let me see the ring."

"It is Stephanie's and Sara's birthstone and of course the traditional diamond." Nick smiled and rubbed Sara's shoulder.

"It is beautiful, so do you two have a date set yet?" Grissom thought he would probably need to set up coverage for the team so they could all attend the wedding.

"Well, umm we are going to get married next week at Nick's family's home in Texas. Then when we come back we can have a big party. We want to keep it simple and quiet considering all that has been happening. I just do not want the media posting our marriage on the front page."

Catherine smiled then made an offer. "How about we have the party at the Tangiers, Sam has it in the will I can use the penthouse when ever I want it. That would include security coverage and the food."

"Well, I do not think we can pass that up, that would be great. Thanks Catherine." Nick stated.

"Well, now that we have all had some fantastic news lets get going we all have assignment. Nick and Warrick you have a DB in Rachel the first ever. The poor local police station is lost; you may need to stay the night also. Catherine you have some new leads, Jordan will give you more information. Sara you are with me a domestic violence case at Desert Palms, however the husband is the victim, the wife is being held in interrogation. Greg I am lending you to Catherine for the night sounds like she may need help."

Sara perked up hearing this; maybe they had a solid lead for once. Sara knew the chance of getting her daughter back was getting smaller everyday. However she refused to give up hope.

Nick and Sara said goodbye and went to there separate cases.

Nick met up with Warrick in the dressing room.

"Hey Nick how about we swing by your place and mine get a bag of clothes then head to Rachel. It will take us about 2 ½ hours to get there."

"That would be fine. We can stop by your place first though." Nick offered.

"Hey isn't your place closer?" Warrick asked.

"Umm, well Sara and I just moved into a house out by Shadow Creek. We were going to invite everyone after we got married; we just want a chance to get settled first. However Sara knows I have to get clothes, however please do not tell anyone else just yet. In about two weeks we will have everyone over."

"Well, that is fine it will give us even more to talk about during the long drive to Rachel. I am dying to hear how you proposed to Sara and the wedding plans." Warrick was really excited for his friends they really deserved this and Sara deserved to be happy.

Nick and Warrick then headed out to the Denali.

Grissom looked at Sara; she actually had a smile on her face. It had been months since he saw her look actually happy.

He could actually say that she was much happier with Nick than she ever was with him. Nick did not even have to try to make her feel comfortable. It came naturally to him to touch her shoulder, to give her a kiss, hold her hand. When he was seeing Sara he had to make a mental note to do those things because he knew Sara wanted that.

"Hey, Gris, you ready to go interview the vic and get the trace at there house?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, let's get going. Maybe we can get you out of here early to go work on your new house." Grissom smiled and walked off.

"Wait, Gris, hey how do you, I, we just closed on the sale a week ago and…." Sara was surprised to know that Grissom knew about her and Nick's house.

"Sara, I was called for your mortgage to confirm your and Nick's employment. I may be blind to something's however I am not so blind that I miss you and Nick together. He is really lucky to have you, and I am sure he knows that. You both deserve each other."

Sara was not sure how to answer. Instead she quietly grabbed her kit and headed out to her Denali with Grissom.

_**Nick and Warrick driving somewhere in the middle of Nevada Desert**_

"Ok, Nick I want to hear how you proposed to Sara, spill it."

"First who won the bet?"

"Bet? Come on would we do that?"

"So did you loose?" Nick was now laughing

"Well, ok, you will never believe who won though. You tell me the details and I will tell you who won."

"Ok, well, in the last few months with Stephanie missing and Sara getting shot we just made an offer on the house about three weeks ago. We had been talking about just living together then I realized it was not enough. So last night when we both had a night off, I placed candles all around the house and got the right music and proposed. I was afraid she would say no, because of Stephanie still missing. However she instead said yes, and we both decided when we get Stephanie back we will have a second wedding so we can have her be the flower girl." Nick could still see Sara's smile as she said yes.

"Warrick, I love her so much, I just wish we had Stephanie with us to make Sara feel whole. There are days I can see Sara tries to pretend it is no big deal, others she will see something and makes her think about Stephanie and she can not stop crying."

"Nick, come on we both have worked cases of missing kids, it is rare for them to be returned. Owen made some serious threats against both kids and he has made no other attempts to contact anyone. You both need to just forge on with yourselves, since it is a four bedroom house I assume you are thinking of possibly filling those rooms up with more than an office." Warrick knew he was pushing it but he had to try.

"Yeah, we have talked about having children, come on neither of us are getting younger. We even thought about becoming foster parents. Sara is afraid she is too old to have another baby; however we have decided to just think about it right now. We have started the process to be foster parents. The winner is?"

"You both would be great parents. If you need a reference for the foster parenting, you can count on me."

"Ohh, umm the winner, well that would be Greg for the engagement and Grissom for the amount of time from announcement to getting married." Warrick laughed as he saw the look on Nick's face.

"Wow, so when did you say we would get engaged and married?" Nick asked his best friend.

"I said you would just show up married by this week. I got the time frame just you showed up engaged." Warrick laughed.

"The great Warrick lost a bet." Nick shook his head with a huge grin.

"Come on, you both tend to keep to yourselves. So I assume your family knows about Sara, they must be happy?"

"They are very excited, they adore Sara, they just wish Stephanie was around also. All my sisters and brother have been married at the house, so we are following the tradition. Then after we are going to take a week and go to Costa Rica."

"Hey Nick stop at the gas station up there, we can call the local PD and have them met us there, my cell phone is not getting coverage out here. Well, we all expect lots of pictures of the wedding; even if we do not get to be there we can relive it through the pictures." Warrick was hoping Nick felt a little guilty.

Warrick and Nick got out of the truck and borrowed the phone to call the local PD. They said they were close to the DB and gave them directions to get to the location. They were informed a marked car was on the road with an officer that would meet them and take them to the crime scene.

Nick and Warrick found the road and then located the cruiser. The officer there apologized for not meeting them, however they did not want to leave the scene and there was only 2 officers on duty at a time in the town.

"Well, some kids on dirt bikes found her, she looks to be in her early to mid thirty's she had dark brown hair and it looks as though she was worked over pretty bad. We were told to leave her until you got here. It looks like a fresh dump she was not in rigor when we found her." The officer stated.

Nick and Warrick looked at the young women; she appeared to have been beaten severely. It was diffently a crime of passion.

"Any identification?" Warrick asked.

"No, however there is a new family that moved in the area. They seem to really keep to themselves. We could check and see if they know this woman." The Officer offered.

"Let's check to see if her prints are in the system first." Nick offered.

Nick and Warrick got nail scrapings and then printed her and scanned the prints to their laptop. They would have to wait until they could get to a land line to send the prints though.

"Well, let's get her packed up, and back to the lab in Vegas. Do you have a van to take the body back to Vegas?" Nick asked.

"Yep, I will call for the life flight they will transport the body if they are not busy."

"Well, is there any place to get some sleep? We have been up a pretty long time and before we head back we would like to get some rest." Warrick asked

"Yep, a mile from the gas station you called me at there is a small old hotel. The rooms are clean just old looking."

"Thanks" Nick thought the drive back to Vegas might be better.

"Nick, come on we can at least send the print back to the lab and then maybe check around see if anyone has ever seen this woman? It will not kill you to not be with Sara for a day." Warrick laughed as he said it but at the same time he knew it was part of the reason wanted to get back.

Nick and Warrick got to the hotel and got a room with two beds, the rooms were very clean and the beds were comfortable. They were able to hook up to a computer system via satellite and send the prints. A few hours later they got a response, the victims name was Sadie Nelson. She was from San Francisco, California.

Nick looked at Warrick.

"I am getting a strange feeling about this. I just can not put a finger on it, however, maybe we can go interview some of the locals, see if anyone knows this Sadie." Nick was concentrating hard.

_**The Abbot home in Rachel, NV**_

Max and Stephanie had gotten to be very close. Max was very protective over his little sister. However he could only do so much to protect her.

Sadie had finally realized what an evil man Owen was. Now she was missing. Max had heard her screaming, and knew if he heard it so did Stephanie.

Sadie had told them she was going to help them get away.

Now, Owen was acting very strange and Max knew he had to take Stephanie and try to escape. He just prayed that his little sister was ready for the journey ahead of them; he knew how long they would have to walk until they could get help.


	12. Chapter 12

CBS own CSI

Please R&R

Thanks to all who have reviewed my story.

Nick and Warrick called Officer Ply and arranged to meet at the new family's home.

They still had not received any other information about the victim. However, now they could not be reached they were out of cell phone range again.

Nick and Warrick and Officer Ply all walked up the front steps of the two story house. Officer Ply knocked on the door and a bald headed older man with a full beard answered the door. Even though Owen had changed his appearance, both Nick and Warrick recognized him and immediately withdrew there weapons, and demanded for him to keep his hands in the air.

Officer Ply saw the two CSI's draw there weapons and drew his also. Warrick then stated this was Owen Abbot he was wanted to two counts of kidnapping and two counts of murder.

"Where are the kids? Stephanie, Max!!!" Nick demanded.

Officer Ply had already put Owen in handcuffs.

Warrick grabbed Nick's gun and forced him to put it down.

"Nick, he is not worth it. Let's find the kids, Sara and Stephanie need you."

Nick placed his gun back into his holster.

"The kids, those ungrateful little brats. I get them a mom and I give them a perfect home and they get there new mom killed and they run away. Hopefully they will get what is coming to them." Owen yelled and laughed.

Before anything else was said officer Ply read Owen his rights. The last thing the young officer wanted was for this man to get off on a technical detail.

Nick and Warrick immediately took off looking through the house.

"Stephanie, Max" Nick called out over and over again.

Warrick ran up the stairs and came upon three bedrooms.

One was for a couple it must have been Owen's room then Warrick saw the picture of Sadie, their victim. Warrick then continues onto the other rooms.

The next one must have been Stephanie's it was purple and set up as a girl's room. Warrick noticed the bathroom and saw it was a jack and jill set up. He went through the other door and came upon a boy's room. However there were no children in the rooms.

He had to wonder if the kids did run away when did they leave and how did they leave did they have any supplies? The Nevada desert was not friendly; they needed to find the kids as soon as possible.

Warrick met Nick back downstairs and together they went to the cruiser and demanded to know when the kids left?

Owen laughed "You want to know, well why should I tell you, if they can not be with me then they deserve to die."

Warrick grabbed Nick as he launched at Owen.

"YOU BASTARD, THEY ARE JUST KIDS!!!!" Nick screamed.

"Nick lets see if we can find any footprints telling us which way they went."

"I will call to get Fallon Naval Air Station search and rescue out here to help." Officer Ply stated.

Just then they heard another vehicle coming up the road. Nick and Warrick recognized it was Catherine's Denali followed by a black sedan which they recognized as FBI.

Catherine could see Nick and Warrick and the local PD's car. However she did not see the kids. Catherine and Jordan had found out that the women Nick and Warrick were working on had been married to Owen Abbot while he was in prison the last two years he was incarcerated. Sadie had bought this house she had never changed her name from Nelson. However, according to the prison records she visited Owen daily till about six months before he got out. She had bought the house about that time.

Catherine and Jordan and the FBI left Vegas as soon as they realized that Owen and the kids maybe in there own backyard as they had suspected. Catherine and Jordan both wanted to know why Sadie had not come up when they were looking for Owen before. How could they have missed her?

Catherine, Jordan and Heidi got out of their cars as they arrived to where they guys were.

"Nick, Warrick, I see we have Owen, where are the kids?" Catherine asked.

"He said they ran away, we believe he killed Sadie, I just really hope the kids did run away. We are looking to see if we can find any footprints leading from the house to see which way they went. They also called in the search and rescue people." Warrick offered.

"Does Sara know anything?" Nick asked.

"Nick, you know we can not tell her, and since you are now engaged you need to step away also, you are too close." Catherine tried to tell Nick as gently as she could, however she knew it would not do much good as she would not stop when Lindsey was kidnapped.

"Catherine, I will not touch the evidence however I have to help look for her. She has to be scared. I want to be able to bring her back to Sara." Nick pleaded.

"The more people helping to look the better, I will take the suspect and book him the search and rescue team are on there way and we have called in our local volunteers for search and rescue." Officer Ply stated. "I will be back in an hour."

"I will go with you, I will arrange for Federal Marshalls to meet us and take Owen to a Federal holding area. Since he took a child across state lines it is a federal case for the kidnapping we will be adding the murder charges also." Heidi stated.

Jordan had joined Warrick in searching for foot prints; they noticed there were two sets of footprints. However they disappeared into a few thousand feet from the house. The kids had set off the opposite direction from civilization. They were heading into the desert.

Catherine grabbed her satellite phone which had reception in this area and called Officer Ply to let him know where the search team needed to go look.

Within an hour, three helicopters from the Naval Air Station were circling the area. They were creating a search grid on the ground also. Thirty people joined the team many of them brought there four wheelers with them, helping cover the area faster.

_**Back in Las Vegas**_

"Grissom, come on I know something is going on? Catherine and Jordan took out of here like a bat out of hell. Please you need to tell me." Sara was near tears as she asked this.

"Sara, all I can say is you need to wait, you know leads do not always pan out. I would not want you to get your hopes up. Need I remind you we have a case?" Grissom had never seen Sara so emotionally fragile not even when she was she told him about her mother murdering her father. "Sar, is their something you need to tell me, are you pregnant?"

"GRISSOM! I can not believe you would even ask, you of all people. Nick and I are getting married, however just because we are does not mean we are teenagers that made a mistake and now are trying to hide it. Even if I would be pregnant I would tell him before you or anyone else. I will be in trace working on the case if you need me, BOSS!" Then Sara stormed out of his office nearly knocking Greg and Sofia over.

"So Gris I take it you would not tell Sara anything about the search in Rachel?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, and well, anyways what have you heard from Catherine?"

"They called out search and rescue to look for the kids; it seems they may have run away trying to escape. Owen is now in federal custody. They say either he is crazy or is playing the crazy card. They are bringing in the cadets to go search in Rachel. However they do not know for how long the kids have been gone or if they are not dead like Sadie. Owen has admitted to killing her and Stephanie's parents though." Sofia stated.

"Did he say he killed the kids or what?" Sara asked in a very controlled voice.

"Sara, you…" Gris was interrupted by Sofia

"Sara he said the kids ran away, the house had 2 rooms for the kids with no locks to keep them in the house or rooms. The kids appeared to be well taken care of based on the rooms and food in the house. However I assume the kids wanted to be with their parents so they probably are trying to come home." Sofia told her, the information she gave her did not compromise the case and it gave Sara some much needed information.

"Sofia thanks, I needed to know something. Is Nick there?"

"Yes, he is helping to look for her, along with the Navy search and rescue." Sara smiled then walked off to trace.

"Grissom you had not told her anything? Come on you know it will be on the major news by the next hour. Just hopefully we can get the kids and have them safe at home before the next few days." Greg added as he walked away to go see if Sara was ok in trace.

_**Time Lapse**_

The longest twenty-four hours in her life passed she received several calls from Nick saying they were still searching. They had come across a couple water bottles and had sent them for DNA and fingerprint analysis. Hopefully they were Max and Steph's.

The search and rescue were using infra red at night to look however they had not found anything yet. However if the kids were in a rock cave they would not pick them up.

Just thirty six hours into the search suddenly there was lots of radio chatter. One on the Navy rescue teams had spotted something and was returning with the load, and ordered to take the load to Nellis AFB. They would be going directly there after picking up the load.

Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Jordan all headed for there Denali's lucky today they had decided to collect further evidence in the Sadie case, they were going to make sure Owen was never released.

Nick and Warrick left Catherine and Jordan in the dust. Warrick beat Nick to the driver's seat. However Nick was impressed Warrick was driving faster than he would have gone.

Nick prayed the load being picked up was warm and pink and fine. He knew Sara would be called and told to arrive to the base also. Hopefully Greg, Sophia, Brass and Grissom would help keep her calm till they all arrived.

Warrick pushed the Denali to top speeds he was impressed it could go 120 mph and still drove like it was going 60-75mph.

Nick and Warrick arrived at Nellis in record time it took them 1 hour 20 minutes instead of the little over 2 hours it should have taken.

When they arrived at the gate, they showed there CSI badge and told them they were in the missing children's case and the package was being delivered by the Navy search and rescue. The guard at the gate had been informed about the CSI's coming and told them to park in the lot across the road and they would be escorted in along with everyone else.

Nick then saw Sara getting out of Sofia's car. Warrick parked quickly over in the parking lot and Nick jumped out and gave Sara a hug.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked as he gave her a kiss.

"I will be as soon as we see her. Nick is she ok? They would not tell us anything. I am really scared." Sara said as she hid back the tears.

It was now 8 weeks that Steph had been missing. So many things had happen in the eight weeks also, Sara and Nick realized they loved each other and now bought a house and were getting married. Now they were waiting to find out if Sara's daughter was alive.

"My name is Major Lance I will be taking you all into the hospital. I need everyone to fill out this paper and then we will board the bus."

Everyone filled out the paper and boarded the bus, the news media arrived as they boarded.

"Nick did I ever tell you how much I hate the media?" Sara sighed and leaned into his shoulder as they sat on the bus with black out windows.

"I know what you mean darling."

The bus ride was only 10 minutes however it felt like an eternity. They got off the bus and they were escorted into a large private waiting room.

"A doctor will be here soon to talk to you." A young airman stated as she showed them into the waiting area...

Grissom, Nick, Sara, Sofia, Greg and Brass all waited in the room. They had informed the Major Jordan and Catherine would be coming in about an hour and so would Max's family.

Just then the door opened. (Ok yes I am evil promise to finish this in a few days,)


	13. Chapter 13

So Sorry a few days led into weeks.

I sort of got a major writers block.

General Disclaimer CBS own CSI, however the other characters I own.

Please read and review it really helps. Thanks to all who have reviewed and gave me compliments I really appreciate it :)

An Officer and a Chaplin walked into the room.

Sara and Nick grabbed each others hands tightly.

"My name is Major Kloss this is Major Simms. Sara we need to talk to you privately, would you please come with us?"

"Nick is my fiancé, can he come with me?" Sara asked quietly.

"At this time, no. "

Sara stood up and Nick gently squeezed her hand to give her support. They did not need words to express there support to each other.

Sara walked out of the room with the officers. They just walked down the hall and into another office. When they arrived there, sitting in the chair was a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes looking very lost.

"Stephy?" She did not answer she instead just sat there looking out the window.

Sara slowly walked up and saw the look on her face; it was one she had seen in pictures of herself after her father had died.

Stephanie could here her voice, however it sounded so far away. She just wanted someone she knew. They suddenly she could see her and she could feel her touch. She was real.

"Momma Sara?" A small childlike voice came out. It sounded like a very young child not like a ten year old.

"Yes, baby, it is me. You are okay now, I am so glad to have you back; I missed you so much, I love you." Sara was now crying as she held her baby girl. They had almost lost each other. She may have made a choice to give her up for adoption when she was born however now she was making the choice to never give her up again.

"Momma Sara, can I just call you Mommy, do you think Mommy would mind? I missed Mommy and Daddy's funeral are they going to be upset?" Stephanie was trying very hard to keep from crying also as she asked her questions.

"You know I believe Kallie and Steve know all what have happen. They understand you could not be there, however we can go have a private service for them ok?

Stephanie nodded yes.

"As calling me Mommy, I would be very pleased, and you and I both know Kallie and Steve never were offended that we had a relationship or that you called me mom or momma at times. However are you ready to call me Mommy?" Sara wanted more than anything to have her daughter call her Mommy or Mom but she wanted it because she wanted to do it not because she felt obligated.

"I want to call you Mom or Mommy because I love you and you are my Mom. He, umm Owen, made me call his new wife Mom. I did not like that it did not feel right. She was nice though, however when she tried to help Max and me she disappeared. I think he may have hurt her. Max is my big brother did you know him?"

Sara took in a deep breath and tried to keep the additional tears from falling.

"No, I never met Max. Are you ready to talk about what happen with Owen? If so we need to talk with the FBI agents. Remember after Kallie and Steve died how you had to talk with Nick and the other police we need to do it again." Sara gently pushed her hair back and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Can Max and I do it together? However I would rather have you stay with me instead of a stranger this time." Stephanie looked into Sara's eyes.

"I will ask. Let me go talk to the people out of the room. I will be right back."

Sara walked outside the room and was greeted by the officers and by three FBI agents.

"Is she talking yet?" Major Kloss asked.

"Yes, she is very scared, she said she is ready to talk about what happen with Owen, however she wants Max and me both in there. Where is Max, is he ok?" Sara asked putting on her CSI mask she wore at work.

"My name is Special Agent Johns, Max was dehydrated, and he gave most of the water to Stephanie. So other than having an IV he is fine. He has been asking about Stephanie also. So if it is ok with you, I will escort you both to his room. Once his mother arrived we will then start the interview if she is ok with that." S.A. Johns had kids of his own and he was probably the most sensitive about these cases.

"Ok, let me get Stephy." Sara turned around and walked back in her room. This might be the first person that was FBI that she did not mind working with.

"Stephy?" Sara called.

"Can you just call me Stephanie or Ann? He said Stephy all the time and I just do not like it anymore." She showed fear in her eyes when she heard the name.

"Ok, Stephanie, well which would you prefer Ann or Stephanie? Also we can go see Max now in his room, as soon as his mom arrives then we will talk to the FBI. After we see Max do you want to see Nick and Catherine and rest of the team? They are all here and they want to see you. I know they are very excited about seeing you." Sara was standing beside her daughter as she asked her.

Sara saw a small flicker in Stephanie's eyes as she mentioned Nick. Like mother like daughter.

"Stephanie is fine, though Max calls me Annie, he said I was spunky like her, however he promised I was not going to be orphaned like her. Umm, can I just see Nick? I am not ready for a crowd of people right now. Tell Catherine that I am ok, and it is not her fault, Owen had studied electronics in prison so getting past her security system was easy for him. That is what he said at least. I know she thought I was safe." Stephanie then gave Sara a hug.

"Let me go get Nick. I will be right back. I need to let them know about you so give me at least ten minutes ok?" Sara asked.

"Sure, I am not going anywhere."

Sara gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead and then walked out of the room and back down the hall to the conference room where everyone else was at.

Sara arrived in the conference room and the entire night shift team was now present included was Jordan who had been working with Catherine on Stephanie's case.

Greg spoke out first. "Sara how is she?"

Nick stood up and gently caressed her shoulder.

"She is traumatized, however she is talking. She wants to let you all know thanks and that she is ok. Catherine she said she does not blame you. However at this time she would only like Nick to come visit her. Then we are going to see Max and she and him will give there statements. So I know you are all here for support and I really appreciate it, however it is going to be a long day. Max's mom is not due to arrive for another 4 hours. So please everyone go home and get some rest. Nick and Stephanie and I have a lot to talk about. Ohh, and please she does not want to be called Stephy apparently Owen used it and well, lets just call her Stephanie."

"Hey if you need anything at all you can call me, my cell phone is always on." Warrick offered.

"You tell her, Thanks, and I can not wait till she can come visit again. Call if you need anything." Catherine offered as she stood up and gave Sara a gentle hug and walked toward Warrick at the door.

"Well, you know I hate to sound like everyone else. However I am here if either of you need me. Not to mention once you three get settled I can teach your daughter the finer points of rock and roll." Greg smiled and gave Sara a hug and Nick a pat on the back.

Jordan congratulated them and offered her help and also headed out the door.

Last but not least was Grissom. "Nick would you mind if I talked to Sara alone?"

"Gris, Nick knows about everything to include our past, if you have anything to say then just say it to both of us."

"Well, then Nick you are very lucky never disappoint either of these young ladies. Sara, I just wanted to tell you I am very happy now that you have a family and please take all the time you want off to help Stephanie to adjust. Nick that goes for you also." Then Grissom walked out of the room.

"Believe you me I will do my best never to disappoint both of you. Now let's go see our daughter." Nick then smiled and gave Sara a kiss.

"Umm, Nick I did not tell her we are getting married yet, I wanted to do it with you." Sara explained after the kiss.

"Well let's go tell our daughter. Just hopefully she will be ok with it. I know I love you both, however if I need to wait then I will do what ever we need to for Stephanie."

"Nick, she asked to see you, however that is why I love you, you care more about us than yourself."

Then Sara and Nick headed down to Stephanie's room.


End file.
